Beyond the Series Part 1 The Island
by Andylord
Summary: A TV Series 01Digimon Adventure,02Digimon Adventure 2,03Digimon Tamers and PSX GameDIGIMON WORLD Nexus. Without contradictions on the original things.
1. 1 Prologue

0-Prologue

Devimon's eyes burned with a mix of insanity and triumph. Ignoring the pain that ripped through him as his strength left him. The horrible feeling of his muscles freezing was lost in one thought: "It's not over. The Dark Side will win. You don't have a clue of what is planned to happen. You are fools." The three last words got out loudly of his mouth:

Devimon: You are fools. You have not won, Angemon. You never will. There exist much more vicious and evil Digimon at the regions across the ocean. You are beyond hope to survive. You are finished DigiDestined. You are finished. Ha, ha, ha, ha.._ha…haaa_……

Devimon disappeared.

TK: Angemon!

Angemon too, was slowly being ripped down.

Angemon: Don't worry TK. We'll meet each other again. Soon.

Angemon disappeared. Four white feathers fell to the ground. A bright light covered them. When it left, a Digitama, or an egg, was left.

Gabumon: You'll see Angemon, again, TK. But after many digivolutions.

TK: Angemon! I'll protect you until you become a Digimon again.

Angemon became an egg. He would live again. What about Devimon?

Myotismon was really happy. He had found the 8th child, he had defeated all the DigiDestined Digimon, Phantomon was still on his side and nothing was standing between him and the ultimate goal: kill Kari. Then, the shinning Angemon appeared. Myotismon, being a Dark Digimon was vulnerable to light. He was covered with his coat.

Myotismon: Damn!

Angemon: Fist of Fate!

The attack was powerful. It hit him but didn't vanish him. Different fate was the one of Phantomon. He was destroyed.

Angemon: Myotismon, will you surrender?

Myotismon: Ha! Do not underestimate the power of Evil. Grisly Wing!

Wizardmon: No!

Wizardmon jumped in front of Myotismon accepting all the bats. He sacrificed his life to defend Angemon.

Myotismon: Fool!

Wizardmon: Are you OK, my friend?

Gatomon: Wizardmon!

Wizardmon: Thank you Gatomon. You saved my soul.

Kari: No! Wizardmon!

Watching Kari cry and having gathered many things against Myotismon, ready to revenge for her friend, Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon.

Kari: Gatomon became an Angel!

Angewomon: Myotismon, you invaded human's world and killed my friend, Wizardmon. Can you imagine the size of your crime?

Myotismon: I wanted to bring Darkness to this world and fuse it with DigiWorld ultrerior goal to control them both. I just did what I thought it was best for me.

Angewomon: Won't you repent of your actions?

Myotismon: Of course not. Grisly...

Angewomon: Heaven's Charm!

A colourful circle appeared at the sky.

Angewomon: Now! Combine your powers!

MegaKabuterimon: Horn Buster!

Lillymon: Flower Cannon!

Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer!

WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw!

Garudamon: Wing Blade!

MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!

Agnemon: Fist of Fate!

All attacks' powers were fused into the circle and…

Angewomon: Heaven's Arrow!

The circle became an arrow. It was shining.

Myotismon: No!

Angewomon caught the arrow and threw it at Myotismon. It was pinned on him. A thunder covered him and he disappeared.

Joe: Have we won?

Tai: Yes! We defeated Myotismon!

Mimi: Yahoo!

Sora: What are both of you looking at?

TK and Kari were watching the sky. Myotismon was some kind of a vampire. To protect himself from the sunlight, he had covered Otaiba with a very thick fog.

Kari: Look! The fog is still there!

What would that mean?

VenomMyotismon was just destroyed. The fog was gone. The leftovers of the fog had been combined in a cloud that was gathered to the ground, like the morning moisture. But there was something different at the sky. It was separated in stripes. Darkness and mountains, darkness and mountains. That was painted at the sky. All the world was "on fire". Digimon appeared from nowhere, there was no sun or moon, what was happening? The DigiDestined had to go back to the Digital World to find out what was happening. They used their Digivices to open a gate that connected the two worlds. It was elevating them to the sky, where DigiWorld was supposed to be. All humans on the Earth were watching the transporting on their televisions. But some had the advantage of watching them live. Advantage, or is it?

MrYukio Oikawa was working in Otaiba. Yukio somehow knew about the DigiWorld. He was dreaming since he was akid going a journey there. Watching the Digital World at the sky, was ironic, in his middle thirties. He shared his dream only with his best friend. Holding his best friend's picture, he shouted at him. ."Look, my friend! Look! . It's the Digital World! I wish you were here with me. We could see what we had always dreamed of!" His friend, being a police officer, had died on duty. "Do you want to visit the Digital World?" The voice was heard eerie and was as if it was coming from inside his mind. "Do you want to go to the Digital World, Yukio?" Yukio was scared. "Who is this?" The voice became louder: "DO YOU!" The answer came out spontaneously. "Yes!" The other voice answered: "Then, relax. Clear your mind from any thought." Yukio did as he was told to. He closed his eyes, so he didn't see the mist that had clouded him. The mist entered his body. When he opened his eyes his pupils had turned crimson. Blazing red. He was possessed by a demon. Why did that demon choose him?

MaloMyotismon was invulnerable. He mastered the power of Darkness, or he thought he did. Anyway, he was covering the Earth with Darkness. The DigiDestined couldn't stop him. He was already the Master of the World. If not for that prophecy. It was the DigiDestined that would be the winners at the end. …_end… _ But his thirst for power was blinding him. "My dream is going to become true!" The kids that were possessed by the Dark Spores had stayed at the other dimension watching their world becoming MaloMyotismon's land.

A boy: I knew they couldn't defeat him no matter how hard they try.

Another boy: There is nothing we can do, now.

A girl: We are not chosen to be DigiDestined.

MaloMyotismon had won. The Earth was completely covered with Darkness.

Right then, the place he was in, was filled with Digimon. Digimon of all species.

Tentomon: We are all here.

Biyomon: We won't let you destroy our world.

MaloMyotismon: Ha, ha! Little Monsters! You are funny. No matter how many you are, you are not equal to me. Screaming Darkness!

A Dark wave that was coming from him hit all Digimon.

Palmon: We can't let him win.

The past DigiDestined with their parents and Noriko, a girl that had already got rid of her Dark Spore, had gone to the place where 3 years before they had opened a gate. They managed to open the gate again. They travelled, to Digimon's surprise to the Digital World again. The Digivices were shining. MaloMyotismon's Darkness fell back.

Noriko: That's the difference between us and the DigiDestined: the fellow Digimon and the Digivices. We can't help them.

Sora: What are you talking about?

A boy: She is right.

A girl: Yes. We are useless here.

An other boy: We can't even uproot the Dark Spores.

The pessimistic thoughts gave power to the Darkness which gave power to MaloMyotismon.

MaloMyotismon: That's it. Continue.

Ken: The Dark power is being summoned.

Davis: Is it that important to have a fellow Digimon? Is it so important to be DigiDestined? I am neither different, nor superior to you.

TK: Digimon can exist, if you believe in them. You have the power to make your dreams real.

A girl: The things you say are fairy stories. Just like the ones the adults say.

Davis: You have your own dreams for the future, right?

Noriko: Our own dreams?

A boy: I don't remember any.

Davis: You are lying, I bet you do.

TK: You don't have to be ashamed of your dreams!

A boy: And what are yours?

Davis: Mine? I dream of becoming a chef in a suci restaurant.

Yolei: What!

Davis: I love suci. I want to make the best suci in the world.

Noriko: I am dreaming of becoming an infant school teacher.

Kari: Me too.

Davis: And what is yours?

A boy: I want to become a footballer.

MaloMyotismon's wings were ripped.

A girl: I'm dreaming of becoming a confectioner, when I grow up.

MaloMyotismon's left hand was ripped.

Another boy: When I said I wanted to become a painter, everybody laughed at me.

MaloMyotismon's right hand was ripped.

A boy: All of us had dreams once, but we ended considering that it's wrong believing in them.

Davis: It isn't right to thing what the others think.

Noriko: It's our right to have dreams.

Yolei: And not only that. We can even make them true.

Another boy: You mean our dreams can become true?

Davis: Of course!

A girl: Are you sure?

TK: Yes!

MaloMyotismon's legs were gone.

Noriko: Now, I feel much better.

MaloMyotismon's body and head were ripped.

MaloMyotismon's voice: Impossible. How could I be defeated by the thoughts of those kids?

At MaloMyotismon's place, a shadow was left. Two red eyes were visible in that shadow.

ImperialDramon Fighter Mode hit that shadow with his Positron Laser attack. The shadow disappeared.

Davis: We won!

The Digital World was released from Myotismon…for the 3rd time. MaloMyotismon was defeated by the positive thoughts of the kids. Right? Or maybe not?

The Digimon Guardians, Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon and Zhuquiaomon, thanked all the DigiDestined for their good work. When everything was over, with the disagreement of the DigiDestined Digimon, they decided to clear from all humans minds everything that had happened during those four years, to protect their world from an incoming threat.

The DigiDestined's Adventures existed in kids' mind as a dream. But soon the threat appeared. On File Island. Digimon started to lose their minds, new Digimon languages were invented, new regions appeared and File City was ruined. Only Jijimon and some Fresh Digimon stayed in the City. The Digimon Guardians were away. Right then, Jijimon, thought that he could bring a human, a kid, to that world. That chosen one, whose name is unknown, was a Digimon expert. Digimon adventures had become series on the TV and Digimon themed Video Games existed. However, nobody knew that they were true. That chosen one, had the ability to upgrade Digimon without using a Digivice. His Digimon, chosen too, could become any Digimon species. They, together, managed to gather all Digimon in File City again. But when everything seemed over, the bad guy appeared. A human was using his computing skills to control Digimon. He wasn't using his real name but a nickname, "Analogman". He didn't have knowledge on Digimon, so he chose as a "personal slave Digimon" (he called it like that instead of a "fellow Digimon"), MachineDramon, the most powerful-looking Digimon. The chosen one defeated Analogman who escaped through the Internet, to get to his world. The strange phenomenon that occurred during every anniversary of Analogman's defeat was called "Analogman's Virus". A random Digimon would transform into MachineDramon. When the guardians learned about the chosen's achievement they decided to let him remember his adventures. He deserved it. But only the Guardians knew why. All Digimon were sure that Analogman didn't make his way to the "Real World". But no one saw him again to confirm, or reject that opinion. The chosen one went back to Earth and made the scenario for a Video Game: Digimon World. But he never told anyone about his adventures.

To Be Continued…


	2. 2 The Digital World

All Information about File Island and Digimon is secured, except for Mount Fate and Raptormon.

Somewhere, sometime:

"I feel it. They are coming."

"That feeling again. Huh?"

Silence. Suddenly the voice became louder:

"We have waited enough. When they arrive, we should kill them immediately!"

"Be patient, my friend. They can't defeat our major powers."

"It's not so simple, fool. I had great powers before they defeated me 3 TIMES!"

"But this time… WE win. We have to."

" Yes. The plan is perfect, I must admit."

Something wasn't right. I can't remember what because that moment I woke up.

A nightmare. I thought.

It was the last day at school and it was going to be a great celebration.

After the celebration and the farewells some of my friends and I decided to have a picnic in the park near the school.

No sooner had we unpacked than I got the idea to tell my friends about my weird dream. To my surprise all of them had the same dream that night. All of us being confused we noticed a change in the sunlight. A giant black cloud was above us. When we bent we noticed that something wasn't right. Our hands were becoming a digital powder. In seconds the world became digital, full of numbers. Then everything became black.

When I woke up, I saw an old man standing near me and an old woman providing food to my friends. I felt better. I was lying on a bed while the others were sitting near a table. I stood up. Then I realized how short the old folks were.

Old man: Would you like to eat something?

Without a second thought I sit near my friends. The old lady brought some grilled meat for us. I was scared because her skin was grey! I stood up in seconds. The old couple laughed at me and suggested I relaxed.

James: Where am I? (My voice was heard trembling)

Old man: This is Jijimon's house. (Calmly)

James: Thank you MrJijimon, but time's up. I am most grateful for your hospitality. Cum on guys, we should get going by now.

Old lady: you can't leave now.

All kids: What?

MrJijimon: Just relax. You are not prisoners, nor kidnapped. We are here to welcome you to this world.

Old couple: We, Jijimon and Babamon, on behalf of all free Digimon, welcome you to the Digital World.

It's certainly a dream I thought.

Babamon: But first, take these devices. They are called "The Digivices". They will help you to evolve your Digimon to higher levels. Now you should choose your partner Digimon.

They led us to a strange room full of eggs. They advised us to choose one.

James: Are you saying we are in the Digimon World and these are Digitamas?

Jijimon: Exactly.

James: And I suppose we are in the File City.

Jijimon: How do you know all these?

James: It's a long story about a game I've played. Have other Chosen that defeated Apokarimon ever come here?

Jijimon: You must be talking about Tai, Matt, TK, Sora ……

James: It's unbelievable! The Series was a real story!

All my friends: What?

Nick: We are Chosen, too?

Babamon: That's right.

Jim: I knew it was true. (Jim is the youngest of all)

Nick: I know nothing about those things. (Nick is Jim's elder brother)

Mary: Can we go back to our country please?

Anne: I don't think so. If those things are real, I suppose the gate that connects the 2 worlds has closed and…

Alex: That's enough. What should we do now?

Jijimon: Firstly, find an egg that you like.

No sooner had we chosen an egg than they hatched. Small Digimon got out of them.

Mine turned to be Botamon.

Jim's Jyarimon.

Lucas's Leafmon.

Nick's Punimon.

Alex's Chibimon.

Mary's SnowBotamon.

Anne's Conomon.

Peter's Pabumon.

Tom's Poyomon.

Tony's Tsubomon.

In Jijimon's house:

Jijimon: This time your mission is to find and defeat the criminal that ruined Digimon' relationships.

James: Is it about the shadow that came out of the fire ring, Apokarimon?

Jijimon: I don't think so. This time I feel something more powerful, more evil and darker.

James: More, more, more? That's unbelievable! But that's why we are here, isn't it?

Babamon: Exactly. Can we depend on you?

Mary: I don't think there are any other choices.

Anne: Well, firstly we need a map, I think.

Jim: If we are on File Island, we don't need one. James and me, we both have completed the game together.

James: We should go to the Native Forest first. It's the nearest place. But before that, our Digimon must upgrade to Rookie Level, so that they can fight for us. Let's go to the Green Gym.

Anne: I think we must hear more things about this world, before we go.

Babamon: Many Digimon have turned evil. Fortunately, the Digimon that lived in this city have split and now they protect several parts of the island. They spy for us. My husband and I, we have stayed here to protect the Fresh Digimon. The others will help you on your quest, too.

Alex: Don't waste more time. Let's go for training.

What is the new threat for Digital World? Does it have any connection with the past evil or maybe not?

Find out in the next chapter.


	3. 3 The Native Forest

After 2 hours of training at Green Gym, all Digimon had evolved into the In-Training Level. We were resting them when a sad voice was heard: Help, help me! 

Luke: What the…?

Mary: It sounded like a little scared girl.

James: Let's check it out.

It was heard from the Native Forest. While we were approaching it, a purple fog appeared. We stood back. Then the voice was heard again. We decided to go on. We arrived at a shady clearing. A stooping shadow in the middle, moaning.

Luke: Are you in pain?

: Yes and I will still be until I KILL YOU!

The voice became louder suddenly. We were ambushed! A potato-like creature with wings appeared through the shadows. Everything happened too fast. The potato kicked Tsunomon, punched Motimon and attacked my Koromon. Koromon jumped aside with the other Digimon: Gigimon , Kokomon , Minomon , Tokomon , Nyaromon, DemiVeemon, and Upamon, they attacked with a bombing of bubbles against the potato. He defended himself with his wings. He whistled some words like a spell and our Didimons' bubbles disappeared. We were indefensible!

: Now that you can't harm me, I can introduce myself. I am Tsukaimon , also known as the dark Patamon. I once worked for the Grey Lord Myotismon in his mansion. I was in charge of his guards. But when he helped Jijimon and the Chosen One in the File City, I found a better master to work for. Now my mission is to kill you.

Andrew: Wait a sec. If Myotismon helped with the File City, then who was it that invaded Earth and evolved to MaloMyotismon?

Tsukaimon: Not my last master. It was…

His sentence was paused by the appearance of a creature.

: Why are you loafing, Tsukaimon? Kill them now!

Tsukaimon: Don't tell anyone, Kuramon. Please.

Kuramon: You are regrettable.

He disappeared.

Tsukaimon: That stupid creep. He will cause my death, one day as he talks about my faults.

That came out real. When they were talking I used my Digivice to evolve Koromon into Agumon and Jim used his to evolve Gigimon into Guilmon . They attacked together with flames.

Tsukaimon: You can't beat me like this. Wind Cutter!

A sharp airwave hit both our reptiles. Then Motimon evolved into Tentomon .

Peter: Hit Tsukaimon with a thunder shock!

That was good. Tentomon's Super Shocker paralyzed Tsukaimon. We defeated him with fireballs of Guilmon. Before dying Tsukaimon said I was just a servant. My master's knights will vanish you. He became powder, which to my surprise entered Guilmon's body empowering him.

James: As I see it the Grey Lord was not evil. But where is he now? He could help us. Let's ask Jijimon.

Mary: That would have been a nice idea, unless we were lost. Which is the way to File City?

Jim: What are we going to do now?

? mon: Don't be afraid. I'll help you.

Luke: Who are you?

? mon: My name is Kunemon. You are in my territory. Welcome to Kunemon's Bed (a part of the jungle is called like that).

James: We are in a hurry. Could you lead us to the City?

Kunemon: It would be better to go to the Digimon Bridge, not so far, From there you can cross a river and arrive at the jungle. Also, a lake is nearby, so you can cross it to go to Beetle Land.

Jim: I'd rather we went to the Jungle.

All: Let's go.

: You go nowhere.

Nick: Who was it?

: Attack!

From several places evil laughs and wing slaps were heard. The attack came unexpectedly from the sides. 2 flying-goblin-like creatures appeared.

Upamon and Nyaromon evolved to Armadillomon and Salamon to defeat them.

? mon: He, he! Rookies. You can't defeat the Vilemon squadron.

At the sound of these words all our In Trainings became Rookies to protect us from the squadron. Ten Vilemons appeared to reinforce the other two. They had the advantage. We had almost lost when some voices were heard.

? mon: Poison Ivy!

? mon: Fist of the Beast King!

? mon: Concert Crash!

? mon: Electro Thread!

3 Vilemons were wiped out. Palmon , Leomon and Etemon appeared.

Leomon: We are friends. We'll help you.

The battle kept on until all Vilemons were defeated.

Leomon: I was going to the City when I heard their voices so I came to help.

Etemon: I was having a ball on the trees when I saw the Vilemons spying you.

Palmon: I live nearby. We will help you with your quest. We will come with you.

Etemon: Yeah!

Jim: Hey! You are the evil Etemon, right? You commanded Gazimons and the Dark Network at the Continent.

Etemon: That was when I was working for the Dark Masters. The world has changed since then. I joined the File City. I've changed my life.

Leomon: That's true. He is this forest's guardian. I am Savanna's Guardian.

James: Who are the other guardians?

Leomon: At the beginning, the Guardians were 4. But since they disappeared we have separated the island to11 parts: Piximon protects the Jungle, MasterTyrannomon guards the Dino Region, Birdramon guards the Great Canyon, Frigimon guards Freezeland, Monzaemon protects the Toy Town, ShogunGekomon protects the Swamps, Andromon guards the Factorial Town, Cherrymon guards the Misty Forest, Meramon guards the Mountain Panorama and the Drill Tunnel and Ninjamon guards the Bridge. They will help you.

James: That was helpful. Now, head for the Bridge.

After 2 hours of walking, the company arrived at the Bridge.

Leomon: Ninjamon!

Ninjamon jumps from a tree.

Ninjamon: Leomon is it you?

Leomon: They're here.

Ninjamon: At last! The DigiDestined! Nice to meet you.

Tony: A Ninja! Do you live in the forest?

Ninjamon: Yes. But we don't have much time for talking. You should cross the Bridge.

: Cross what?

Ninjamon: What was that? Hey look!

He showed the Bridge. An egg-like figure was jumping on the Bridge. Then a fissure appeared. It looked like coming towards us, but it had some other target. It tore the Bridge! The Bridge sank in the river.

Anne: What are we going to do now?

Palmon: Hey, that thing is a Digimon!

Ninjamon: What? Hey, you are right! It's a Devitamamon.

Luke: Devi-what?

Ninjamon: Devitamamon is the imperfect Digimon. An egg that before even hatching, turned evil.

Devitamamon: I'll destroy you.

Mary: Watch out!

Devitamamon: Black Claw!

A black hand appeared from nowhere and slashed Kunemon in 2 parts. Blood was spoiled around.

Mary: How disgusting!

Palmon: You'll pay for that.

Kunemon faded away. His mutilated body with the blood became powder and ... didn't enter Devitamamon's body to empower him!

James: Where is it going?

Leomon: To the Primary Village, also called "The File City".

Palmon: There the digital powder becomes egg and Digimon are reborn.

Devitamamon: You'll go there soon! BLACK CLAW!

The hand appeared again behind Palmon. But before attacking, a Shurigen cut it.

Ninjamon: Now what, nasty omelet?

Devitamamon: You are next. Dark Nightmare Syndrome!

Ninjamon started screaming. He was having muscular twitching in all his body. He should have been suffering very much. Fear was eating him literally. He stayed still.

Devitamamon: Who's next?

Agumon: You! Agumon digivolve to Greymon !

Lopmon: Lopmon digivolve to Turuiemon!

Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Turuiemon: Gauntlet Claw!

Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker!

Leomon: Beast Sword!

Etemon: Monkey Claw!

Those attacks were fatal for Devitamamon.In contrast, he defended himself and wasn't hit.

Devitamamon: That was poor. Dark Nightmare …

Veemon: Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon!

Patamon: Patamon digivolve to Angemon!

Salamon : Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!

Armadillomon : Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!

Guilmon: Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon!

Gabumon: Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!

Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!

With synchronized attacks they managed to beat Devitamamon.

All: Yes! We did it.

Anne: But, now, how are we going to cross the Bridge?

Peter: I think Kabuterimon is big enough to carry us to the other side.

Kabuterimon: Excellent idea! Get on my back.

Mary: It's too high! I'm afraid of falling.

Peter: Don't be afraid. My Kabuterimon is an expert in flying. Hey! What's that?

Anne: A hot air balloon!

Balloon: Helium Bomb!

Kabuterimon: Ahh! (He was hit)

Etemon: It's a Blimpmon!

Blimpmon: Helium Bomb!

With a maneuver, Kabuterimon, avoided the bomb.

Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker!

Blimpmon has a horn on his face. He used it to summon the electricity as a lightning conductor.

Blimpmon: You can't beat me!

: Inferno Fire!

Flames covered Blimpmon. When they left he had disappeared.

Nick (scared): What was that?

Leomon: It's the first time I've heard such an attack.

Etemon: Me too.

Kabuterimon: Watch out! I am going to land. We have reached the jungle.

What will the heroes face in the Jungle? Find out more about the island's danger in the next chapter.


	4. 4 The Way to Dino Region

When we arrived at the Jungle:

Tony: I'm hungry. Can we eat something?

Leomon: Try these Orange Bananas.

Tony: They are not so bad.

Anne: It's getting late. Will we set up anywhere?

? mon: I'll take you to Piximon's house.

Jim: Who's there?

? mon: I'm Aurumon . Please, follow me…. just kidding. Infrared Ray!

Etemon: Concert Crash!

Etemon's rays destroyed Aurumon's.

? mon: Wide Eyes!

Aurumon fell to the ground unconscious. The attacker was invisible!

? mon: Now you can see me. I'm Chameleonmon. Piximon's spy. Come with me. It's too late. Ah, Leomon, nice to see you around. What is going on at West?

Leomon: Peaceful so far. Take us to Piximon fast. The things are too complicated.

Chameleonmon: What?

Leomon: I'll take you there.

Near Mangrove Region Sea was separating it from the Tropical Jungle. We followed the stream deep in the Jungle. At a moment, a cottage appeared from nowhere.

Chameleonmon: One of Piximon's tricks. He makes areas invisible to protect them from the darkness that is spreading on the island.

Then we noticed that everything outside the protected area was darker than inside, although it was night. We entered the cottage. Piximon was sitting on a sofa with two other Digimon. The one was Lillymon.

Piximon: Welcome to my house, DigiDestined. I hope you will be comfortable during your accommodation here.

Mary: Me too. Where are our beds?

Piximon: You must be tired. Betamon, show them to rooms. Tomorrow is going to be a pretty interesting day.

Betamon took us at a long corridor full of rooms.

Betamon: On the right are the boys' rooms, on the left, the girls'.

The rooms were spacious. A leathery bed was lying in the middle of the room. A wooden bedside table with a lamp on it was near the bed. Also, there was a door, which led to the fully equipped toilet. I lay on the bed and almost immediately I fell asleep.

Our first day in the Digital World was over.

Wake up! Wake up! 

James: What? Who is it? Agumon?

Agumon: Everyone is awake except for you. They are all having breakfast with Piximon.

James: Then, I have to hurry.

In the dinning room, all humans and Digimon were sitting. We took our seats.

Piximon: Now that we are all here, please inform me about the situation.

Leomon: I met the DigiDestined in the Native Forest. They have confronted Tsukaimon, Vilemons, Devitamamon, Blimpmon and Aurumon. Unfortunately we lost Ninjamon and Kunemon.

Piximon: That's sad. Nevertheless, I've found two new allies. Let me introduce you Lillymon and AncientIsismon.

Lillymon: Nice to meet you.

A.Isismon: I promise we will help you by any mean possible.

Mary: You are so nice. Thank you.

Leomon: Do you believe the Dark Masters are behind the Dark Cloud?

Piximon: No! They are gone.

Jim: But I thought Etemon was gone too.

Etemon: I'm not an evil, nor a dark Digimon. I saved my soul by repentance. They didn't repent of their bad actions, nor did Devimon. All evil Digimon had a second chance to digivolve into angels after their rebirth.

Piximon: Oh, if only the holy angels were here! But they must have other plans. They have disappeared too.

Mary: Ah! My food is moving!

Nick: What? Huh? Mine does too!

Piximon: Ha, ha, ha! My chiefs did it again. Burgermon, EbiBurgermon, come out!

The burgers on their dishes stood up. With a burger for head, little kids appeared.

Burgermon: It was dad's idea.

EbiBurgermon : Yes. It's not our fault.

Mary: How cute. Aren't they?

Piximon: Ha,ha! But they are not tasty, I can ensure you. You, burgers, go to help your parents in the kitchen. Well, kids, where are you going now?

James: To the Dino Region.

Piximon: Get everything you need from here. Food and other supplies are stored in the cellar. Lead them there, Betamon.

When everybody had left:

Piximon: Leomon, do you believe that Cherubimon has something to do with all those? He is still loose, you know.

Leomon: It's a possibility.

When out of the cottage:

Piximon: Lillymon, A.Isismon, Betamon, Chameleonmon and me, we will follow you.

James: That's a huge help. Thank you.

The updated company started another trip. To Dino Region this time. But I hadan other aim. To go to a mountain at the Speedy Region, where Devimon once constructed the Black Gears.

When we arrived at the Mangrove Region, we took an evening nap. We decided to arrive at the Dino Region where time goes slower before the night. At the Amida Forest we met the next obstacle:

Jim: Oh my God, in reality it's like a maze. Let's stay all together.

When we arrived at the middle of the maze, a woman's voice was heard:

Woman voice: You'll never get out of this maze.

Then a fire lizard appeared, blocking the one route in front of us. We turned back. Only to see 2 molluscs, one in a shell and the other in a crown blocking the other route, which led back. We ran to the side route to realize that a black dragon was standing there. Then a LadyDevimon appeared at the sky.

LadyDevimon: Your trip ends here.

Piximon: Who sent you?

LadyDevimon: You have the right to know who is behind your murder. A Dark Lord is my master.

A.Isismon: Oh, no!

LadyDevimon: Oh, YES! Get them! Salamandemon, ShellNumemon , BlackKingNumemon, DeviDramon, GO! Darkness Wave!

Salamandemon: Heat Breath!

ShellNumemon: Shell's attack!

BlackKingNumemon: Poison Mocus!

DeviDramon: Crimson Claw!

Lillymon: Get down!

Piximon: I'll use my trick to escape with you.

With some words like a spell, she made a huge bubble. We entered it and it started flying.

LadyDevimon: Evil Wing!

Bats appeared and started biting the bubble until it broke. We fell to the ground. The molluscs appeared from the bushes.

Piximon: Pit Bomb!

A bat-like bomb appeared and was darted by an invisible hand towards BlackKingNumemon. It exploded and destroyed the crown. A scared Numemon was left that ran away. Betamon's Electric Shock paralysed ShellNumemon and Lillymon's Flower Cannon killed it. Its powder entered Lillymon. The next attack came from behind.

Salamandemon: Heat Breath!

Palmon was hit and she disappeared.Leomon: You killed her! NO! Leomon digivolve to Grappleomon ! Cyclone Turbine!

A cyclone appeared and took Salamandemon airborne. He was pulled towards the sea. A powder came from that way and entered Grappleomon.

Grappleomon: WHO'S NEXT?

DeviDramon: Ah! Dark Gale!

A.Isismon: Wind Gazer!

The gale disappeared.

DeviDramon: Red Eyes!

Chameleonmon: Wide Eyes!

Both Digimon fell asleep.

Piximon: Pit Bomb!

The bomb hit DeviDramon but didn't kill him. Well, we tied him to a tree and kept on walking to get out of the maze. LadyDevimon appeared:

LadyDevimon: You'll never escape from this maze.

Lillymon: Are you sure?

She elevated over the trees to locate the maze exit. We saw her elevating while LadyDevimon was laughing. Lillymon came down with sadness on her face.

Lillymon: All my view is full of this maze. How will we get out, she evil?

LadyDevimon: You won't, so you don't have the right to know. Darkness Wave!

The Wave hit Lillymon, who fell to the ground almost dead. Then all the chosen Digimon evolved to Champion Level and attacked LadyDevimon. With a Darkness Wave, all attacks were disabled.

LadyDevimon: Now it's your end. Evil Wing!

Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon.

LadyDevimon: It's getting tough round here. Let's get going. Sorry, my Lord.

Angewomon: Where are you going?

LadyDevimon: To hell! He, he ,he!

A passage was opened through the trees. We walked in it to see a vast savannah. At the end of it, it was a rocky desert and a tall rocky mountain.

Piximon: The Dino Region.

James: The Mountain!

What are those Dark Lords? What is waiting for the heroes at the Dino Region? A really great surprise, surely! Find out more in the next chapter.


	5. 5 The Black Gears

Piximon: We'll go to MasterTyrannomon's hideout to spend the night. Follow me.

The savannah was like a giant beach. There was the sea on the right of that. On our way, we saw marvellous things: Lots of dinosaur species and ancient animals.

I talked with my friends about the Digivolution Levels: Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. Also another Level exists that only a few Digimon can Digivolve in.

Piximon: The Armour Level is rare at Digimon but if one has much of a characteristic (Courage, Friendship, Love, Reliability, Hope, Kindness, Sincerity, (thirst for) Knowledge), that Digimon can Digivolve on that characteristic's way. But there are 3 ways of Armour Digivolving that can't be found in somebody's soul. They are Miracles, Light and Destiny.

Anne: Now that you mentioned light, I heard you talking about the Dark Lords. What are they?

Piximon: There are 10 Angel Species: Lucemon, Calumon, ImperialDramon Paladin Mode, MarineAngemon, Seraphiemon, Kerpymon, Ophanimon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Shakkoumon, MagnaAngemon and Angemon. An Angel turned evil and angels from other species followed him becoming "Evil" Digimon. Calumon and Lucemon are kept in the Ice Sanctuary where MarineAngemon guards them, until the Fallen Angel be revealed between them. Unfortunately, the Evil Angels have created their own tribes and have caused us much trouble 'til now. Their most dangerous project was Apokarimon. He could have destroyed the entire world but 8 characteristics were revealed and protected the world. Also the virus they created almost ate the Internet. Then two other characteristics showed themselves. Evil Digimon' projects were the Dark Spores and the Darkening of the Digivice of Kindness.

Anne: Hey! Quiet! I can hear some voices from the forest behind us.

: Flame Bomber! Flame Bomber! He, he, he.

: Stop, Candlemon! You are going to kill us both. Kendo Attack!

Lillymon: They are fighting. Huh? I smell smoke! Let's go see.

We ran toward the direction of the voices. A candle was running around spitting flames and a small samurai was trying to stop it.

Leomon: What's going on here?

: This Candlemon has gone crazy. He will burn this forest!

Some bushes were already on fire.

Leomon: Stop, Candlemon!

Candlemon: Flame Bomber! Flame Bomber!

Chameleonmon: Wide Eyes!

Candlemon fell asleep.

: Thanks for your help. Huff! I was getting tired shouting at him. Eh! You are Piximon! And all of you must be the DigiDestined. My name is Ketomon. I'm working for MasterTyrannomon. I'm here to gather some berries…Hey! What are you looking at?

James: Can you see that?

Piximon: Oh no! It can't be!

Nick (calmly): Is this the Black Gear you were talking about?

Piximon (indignant): Oh, Yes! Damn!

AncientIsismon: Let's take it out.

GrappLeomon, Etemon, Lillymon and AncientIsismon used their hands to pull the Gear out of Candlemon ….. Nothing!

Jim: Let's try to destroy it.

A big shadow appeared flying over us and went straight North. Then thousands of bats appeared and attacked Chameleonmon. Betamon used electric shocks to kill them but they kept biting Chameleonmon. When they killed him, they attacked Betamon for revenge. All Digimon started hitting the bats. In the struggle we lost Betamon and Kotemon. We managed to capture one bat and to kill all the others.

Etemon: Who sent you?

He had barely ended his sentence when a nail appeared and was pinned on the bat which became sand.

Etemon: What was that?

: Shell Needle Rain!

: Hail Machinegun!

: Needle Spray!

A rain of nails came from the forest.

AncientIsismon: Rainbow Symphony!

A rainbow appeared. It started from AncientIsismon and ended in the forest. A cactus , a stegosaurus and a hedgehog appeared. They exited the forest. When they saw us, they sent another nail rain.

: Fire Blast!

A fire appeared and burnt all the nails.

: Volcanic Strike!

Another fire appeared and burnt the cactus. A Black Gear appeared and flew towards the rocky mountain, at Speedy Region. A monoceratops and a tyrannosaurus rex came from the savannah. They used fire attacks to defeat the hedgehog. Another Gear flew to the mountain and a powder flew on the way of File City.

Piximon: You didn't have to kill them! Hit the Gears!

Tyrannomon: We've tried but the Gears can't be destroyed.

Patamon: Don't be so sure. Patamon matrix Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!

Tyrannomon: A holy Angel!

Piximon: It's unbelievable!

MagnaAngemon: Magna Antidote!

The Gear was destroyed. The Stegomon ran away. He must have been confused.

MagnaAngemon: The attack hasn't ended. An Apemon and a Tortomon are approaching. Run to MasterTyrannomon's house. NOW!

We all started running insanely. We heard MagnaAngemon using his attack to destroy the Black Gears. We didn't look back.While running, we lost Piximon and the other Digimon. Now, it was only humans and the chosen Digimon except for MagnaAngemon. We decided to go near the sea.

When we arrived at the sea, we decided to send a flying Digimon to find the others. Then, we heard Mary screaming. She had gone to see the sea but she went very close. Salamon evolved into Gatomon and went to see why she was shouting. A frog had bitten her . It was a Digimon possessed by a Black Gear!

Anne: Oh, no! And MagnaAngemon isn't here!

At the sound of these words, 2 elephants came out of the sea. All Rookies evolved into the Champion form.

Garurumon: It's a Mammothmon and an Elephantmon !

Then I felt the ground beneath my feet moving. I jumped aside. A starfish came out of the ground.

Ankylomon: It's a SuperStarmon!

SuperStarmon: Star Spin!

He became a spinning sharp disk. He attacked Turuiemon. But she used her Gauntlet Claw attack to grab the Gear that was on his back. With a marvellous speedy move she took it out. As SuperStarmon was spinning so fast, the grab didn't stop him. So the Gear was left in Turuiemon's hand. She threw it to the sea. Lillymon used the Flowery Temptation, to calm down Frogmon. Then, Piximon used the Pit Bomb attack to destroy Frogmon's Gear but the attack was too powerful for him and killed him.

Piximon: Oh, no!

The Black Gear that was thrown to the sea came out and together with Frogmon's, that wasn't destroyed, flew away. Only to return later…

As we were fighting the elephants, we heard a very loud buzz from the air.

Kabuterimon: It's a Okuwamon! Drop!

We fell to the ground. A giant beetle flew over us and landed at the elephants' side. The Dark side… Then we watched 2 Gears on its back.

Mary: Oh, no! We are lost!

Tonny: Why do you believe that?

Mary: We couldn't mess out with one Black Gear. Imagine with 2! And where's your Digimon?

A wind flapping was heard. MagnaAngemon appeared.

MagnaAngemon: Right here, miss. Magna Antidote!

Elephantmon was released.

Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve into Angewomon!

Mary: My Digimon is an angel!

Angewomon: Heaven's Charm!

Mammothmon was released. Both Gears got out of their prey and were broken into tiny pieces.

Tonny: Where were you, MagnaAngemon?

MagnaAngemon: Laters. Magna Antidote!

Angewomon: Heaven's Charm!

Both Okuwamon's Gears were destroyed. Both elephants left after thanking us. It took Okuwamon much time to overcome the shock.

Okuwamon: Huff! You saved me. ( after a second of silence) I saw him! He was coming from Mount Doom.

MagnaAngemon: Who was it?

Okuwamon: It was … Ahhh!

I think I heard someone whispering a Digimon attack. Then I saw Okuwamon. He had died. I thought the words I had heard were in my imagination so I didn't tell anyone.

Nick: Hey! What happened?

Anne: It's obvious. Somebody wanted him dead or didn't want us to know who caused all that trouble.

Kabuterimon: Okuwamon is a truly powerful Ultimate Digimon. The one that killed him must have been a Mega Digimon or an almighty Ultimate to have killed him with only one attack.

Tonny: Now, tell us MagnaAngemon, where have you been?

MagnaAngemon: Wait a sec…MagnaAngemon digidevolve to Patamon! Well, I released Tortomon and Apemon, I found the others and I started looking for you. Here I am! Now, let's find the others. They arrived at MasterTyrannomon's house. I'll lead you there.

What will they find at the Speedy Region? What is waiting for them at the Mount Fate? Find out more in the next chapter.


	6. 6 The Speedy Region

We arrived at the Dino Mansion. It was a giant (we are talking about dinosaurs) mansion with an enormous door and big windows. The walls were painted black and on the roof a giant dinosaur statue was towering above.

James: Agumon digivolve!

Agumon: Why?

James: Because you'll look familiar to the beasts in thee. He, he.

Agumon: As you wish. He, he, he.

James: I was just joking. No!

Agumon: Agumon digivolve into Greymon!

All of us looked tiny next to my dinosaur. Patamon knocked the door. Tyrannomon opened it.

Tyrannomon: Nice to see you again. Come in.

We entered the Mansion. There was a door that led to the dining room. It had many doors that led to other parts of the house. There were pictures on the walls and small Digimon statues were decorating the hall. We arrived at the dining room. There was a long table full of foods. Piximon, GrappLeomon, Etemon and AncientIsismon were sitting on chairs. Near Piximon was sitting a black dinosaur with an X on his chest. "It must be MasterTyrannomon."

MasterTyrannomon: Pleased to meet you, chosen kids. Have a seat. Now that the Black Gears have appeared again, we needed a hope. Here you are, now.

In short, we ate, we talked about the island's danger and we fell asleep. The next day:

MasterTyrannomon: What is your destination, now?

James: Mount Fate.

MasterTyrannomon: It's a difficult way. Tyrannomon will come with you and Allomon as well.

A blue big allosaurus came. It had a feather on its head.

MasterTyrannomon: Goodbye, kids! I hope you'll save us all.

All kids: Bye!

After some time:

Mary: What time is it?

Peter: (looks at his watch) 9.00 pm.

Mary: It's too early.

Anne: And the best time for an attack. Be careful!

After much time:

Mary: I can't take it any more! It's full of bugs.

Peter: What? (he looked back) Eh, Mary! Don't turn around, please!

Mary: Why? Ah! A giant dragonfly! Help!

Salamon: Salamon digivolve to Gatomon! Lightning Paw!

With perfect synchronized punches and kicks, the dragonfly went KO.

Gatomon: Oh, the poor Yanmamon. It is possessed by a Black Gear.

: And it will be . Thunder blast!

: Judgement arrow!

: Tail Whipping!

A dog, a centaur and a bull appeared from behind a block of rocks. Allomon jumped in front of the bull and accepted a hit on his neck by the bull's tail.

Tyrannomon: Allomon! Are you OK? I'll revenge for you! FIRE BLAST! FIRE BLAST! FIRE BLAST! FIRE BLAST!

Piximon: Calm down, you'll hit the good guys too. And Allomon isn't dead yet. Hey! A Brachiomon and a Triceramon are coming!

They were coming from the Savannah.

Triceramon: There is no escape! Tri Horn Attack!

Brachiomon: Hammer Head!

Allomon: (in a final try) Dynamite Head!

He crashed with Brachiomon. It was fatal for him. Brachiomon was much more powerful than him. He was ripped down.

Tyrannomon: No! He was my best friend!

AncientIsismon: Watch out!

She pushed him to the ground. Two more Digimon appeared.

: Verm Blaze! (a vermilion monokeratops)

:Potato Smash! (a four-legged potato)

Brachiomon: Brachio Bubble!

Triceramon: Tri Horn Attack!

All those attacks consisted a powerful force against AncientIsismon. She was killed. Then something strange happened. A whistle was heard. About 10 missiles appeared in the sky and hit our enemies.

Alex: What the?

Tyrannomon: They are Pteramons!

Bullmon (bull), RaiDramon (dog) and Jagamon (potato) were killed. Three Black Gears came out of the digital powder and flew away.

Patamon: NO! Don't kill! Patamon matrix digivolve into MagnaAngemon! Magna Antidote!

Brachiomon's Gear was destroyed.

Salamon: Salamon matrix digivolve into Angewomon! Heaven's Charm!

Triceramon was released.

Saggitarimon: Judgement Arrow!

With a single shot, three Pteramons were shot down.

MagnaAngemon: Magna Antidote!

Saggitarimon was released.

Vermilimon (vermilion monoceratops): Verm Blaze!

Another Pteramon was killed. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon released Vermilimon too. When Yanmamon was released, they (ex-possessed) asked to be forgiven for AncientIsismon's, Allomon's and Pteramons' murders. They were forgiven for it wasn't their fault. The last Pteramon decided to come with us while the other Digimon went back to their nests. We talked about the damned Black Gears until we felt sleepy..

Mary: Peter, what time is it?

Peter: 9.08! That's impossible! We have been talking for hours!

All kids: What?

James: But, we are in the Dino Region, right?

Liilymon: Of course! Ha! The time passes slower here.

Piximon: Let's find a shady place to rest. We'll go to the Speedy Region when everybody will have rested.

We found an oasis and we slept there. We were sleeping. I woke up by a scream. I saw Piximon fighting with two wizards.

Sepikmon: Boomerang!

Baronmon: Dancing Meteor!

Piximon: Pit Bomb! (it hit the boomerang)

Sepikmon: My boomerang!

James: Wake up! Wake up!

Pteramon: Ancient Missiles!

All meteors were destroyed.

Sepikmon: Master, help us! Show your powers!

As an answer, three flying Digimon came. A Pegasus, a giant bee and a machine gryphon.

Jim: They are Unimon and Flymon!

Pteramon:…and MailDramon.

Angewomon: Heaven's Charm!

Sepikmon was released.

Sepikmon: Thank you! Now it's my turn to help you. Hertz Jamming!

The possessed stayed still.

Piximon: Very Clever. You jammed the Black Gears so that they can't receive orders. Now, the angels can help them.

On Mount Fate the evil Digimon had been watching. "Yes. Angels will help them. Damn! Angels, angels, ANGELS! DAMN YOU!" He was so angry that his voice was heard even to us.

Mary: What was that?

Baronmon: The mountain demon.

Piximon: What!

Baronmon: The demon was installed on the top of Mount Fate a couple of days ago. Since then, Black Gears have conquered Speedy Region.

Piximon: Is it a Digimon?

Baronmon: It had not revealed itself, until today. Sepikmon saw it, it was an Evil Digimon, he said.

Sepikmon: Yes! It was… Ah!

Baronmon: Ah!

Both Digimon were ripped down.

Piximon: They are gone! Who killed them?

Anne: The demon.

GrappLeomon: Let's find out.

We started a desperate effort to go to the Mount Fate. After an hour the sun set.

Mary: What time is it?

Peter: 20.17!How has it gone so late?

Lillymon: We have entered the Speedy Region. One day here, is one hour in the File City and one minute in the Dino Region.

We walked through a rocky desert until three days had passed. Then we arrived at Mount Fate's foot.On the top, its sleepless guardian was watching: "They really have courage, but it won't be any good for them. For it leads them to their doom. Ha, ha, ha."

We started climbing the mountain. The climbing was difficult. Almost vertical and full of dangerous cliffs, Mount Fate was towering at the end of the Speedy Region. On its top a mansion and a black tall column were visible. "That mansion looks familiar," I thought. After 6 days or 6 hours, we managed to climb to the top. The scenery was panoramic. On North, there was the land of Ice, on South, the Dino Region was extending and the Jungle after it. On west was the Great Canyon. But we couldn't enjoy the view, we had to consider the demon. But we were too tired to go on.

Mary: Let's enter the mansion to spend the night.

Alex: Are you an idiot? That mansion is definitely the demon's house. Let's camp here, away of that mansion.

We accepted his suggestion. We used some kind of tents, which MasterTyrannomon had provided us with. "It's so near." The thoughts were passing very fast through my mind.

James: I'll be the first to guard.

Tyrannomon: Would you mind me staying with you. I don't feel like sleeping.

James: Of course not. "My plan is going to collapse."

When everybody was asleep and the sun had just set:

James: Would you mind me going to piss?

Tyrannomon: Ha, ha. Of course not. But I think that Agumon must come with you, the demon is out there.

James: OK.

I started walking. I had only a quarter before sunrise. I ran towards the column. Agumon was after me.

Agumon: That column is a Control Spire. The Digimon Emperor used them.

James: Let's check it out.

Agumon: Shouldn't we call the others?

I pretended that I didn't hear him. We approached the Spire. I glanced at the mansion. It was dark. I touched the column. Everything became black. I knocked the Spire. It was neither wooden nor metallic, it wasn't rocky either. It was rough and smooth. I heard a voice from behind. It was Tyrannomon.

Tyrannomon: Don't touch it! Stop!

James: You are a traitor. You knew the truth about that column and now you don't want me to receive its powers.

Tyrannomon: Powers? What powers? What are you talking about?

James: Liar. Agumon digivolve!

A red light was seen in my eyes. Then a strange claw appeared in front of me.

Tyrannomon: A..a DigiEgg!

James: My DigiEgg. Agumon armor digivolve!

Agumon: Agumon armor digivolve into …

What has happened to James? What is the demon? What is it waiting for? What else is waiting the DigiDestined on Mount Fate? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. 7 The Lord of the Black Gears

We arrived at the Cemetery after the sunset. It was full of cypresses that filled it with shadows making it scarier. All oil-lamps were not lighted.

Anne: If the Digimon are reborn, how does this cemetery help?

Kyukimon: It is used as a home for ghost Digimon.

We walked in the cemetery. It had about 20 graves. But to my sadness, crucifixes and Jesus statues were broken and dropped on the ground. Instead of beautiful roses on the graves were put weeds. Also, some graves were dug. But there was noone there. There was a mansion instead of a church. It looked like a castle. Some lights were on in it.

Mary: Do ghosts live here?

GrappLeomon: Of course they do. But it's strange that they haven't showed up yet.

We went in the mansion. Meteormon knocked. The door opened. It was a young lady standing at the doorstep.

GrappLeomon: We'd like to see Lord Myotismon.

Lady: Of course. Come in, my master is waiting for you.

All of us entered except for Majiramon. He was too tall for the mansion.

Lady: Majiramon, you can spend the night on the mansion's roof. I'll bring you some food, if you like, later.

The mansion had a giant room that was extending on both ground and first floor. A broad staircase led to the first floor. Almost all doors had a bat painted on them. A red carpet was extended from the door to a French window on the first floor. There were four doors on each floor. We entered the second door on the left on the ground floor. The door led to a big room in which were a big table and another door.

Lady: Sit where you like, but leave the chair with the bat statue on it for my master. Lord Myotismon will be with you in a while.

She left. Myotismon was a good guy but I felt a constriction in the chest. I had a bad feeling about that meeting. Myotismon came into the room. He was wearing a purple suit with golden buttons and a golden clasp the shape of a bat. He had purple trousers, black boots and gray gloves. As a count he was wearing a cape, it was black on the outer side and red at the inner side. He was wearing a mask as well.

Myotismon: Good evening to everyone. It's my honor to have you here, DigiDestined.

He welcomed each one separately. He kissed politely the girls' hands and shook hands with the boys. He sat on the chair with the bat statue. The lady brought delicious food. It was perfect. Too perfect.

James: Could I pay a visit to the toilet?

Myotismon: Of course. This door leads you to the kitchen. Pass through it, after the kitchen there will be a hall with four doors. Enter the door on the left.

James: Thank you.

I followed his instructions. In the kitchen was the lady and a man, which should have been the chef.

Man: Could we help you?

James: I am going to the toilet.

Man: First door on the left.

I entered the room with the four doors. I hadn't seen anybody else except for the two humans, so I entered secretly the door at the opposite side. It was Myotismon's bedroom. Two chairs, a desk and a bed were decorating the room. Curtains were surrounding the bed, which hid it. I looked behind the curtains. On the bed there was a coffin. "He is a vampire! I have to inform the others." I ran to the dining room. I sat on my seat.

After we had eaten:

Myotismon: Now that your stomachs are full, we can talk. Why did you come here?

Anne: We faced Devimon on Mount Fate. There we saw Azulongmon.

Myotismon: I noticed that. Mihiramon is with you.

Anne: Now, we are heading to the Great Canyon. We came to spend the night.

Kyukimon: Do you, Myotismon, have any news about the Dark Lords?

Myotismon: I don't go away usually not even out of my house. Rumors have it that they have scattered spies on the island. Well, time's up. Excuse me but I have to retire. Goodnight.

He entered the central room.

Mary: Let's go to sleep too.

Tom: I agree with Mary.

Jim: Me too.

Lady: Follow me.

We entered the big room. We went up the staircase and we entered the first right door.

Lady: This is boys' room. Girls' room is at the nearby room. I should get going now. Goodnight.

We were separated and went to sleep. When we entered our room (all boys would sleep in the same room) I decided that that was the best time to talk about the coffin. When they heard my story, they laughed at me.

James: OK. But I'll stay on guard.

Patamon: If you worry so much, we can stay awake, do you agree?

Agumon+Gabumon+Guilmon+Wormmon+Veemon+Tentomon+Armadillomon: Yes.

Tony: Did you see those people? Were they humans?

Alex: We'll find out tomorrow. Goodnight.

James: And what if there will be no tomorrow? If a vampire attacks us during the night?

Alex: Ah! RELAX! Aren't you tired? What time is it?

Peter: 23.13. It's too late.

Nick: Let's sleep.

The clock on the wall kept ticking. After some time, I looked at it. It was hanging from a wall and showing 23.39. I felt asleep. I didn't notice that the Digimon had fallen asleep, too. Voices woke me up. I realized that bandages were tied on me. "Myotismon. He is going to eat us now". After I came to my senses, I saw all my friends being tied on a type of iron beds. They were placed on a specific pattern. Something like a star. The beds were in a tall room. There was a metal door, a giant rocky statue and a lot of cables that linked the "beds". Then I saw the two humans coming through the door.

James: Where is he?

lady: Excuse me?

James: Where is Myotismon?

lady: Myotismon? Ha, ha, ha,ha!

James: Why are you laughing? He is your master, isn't he?

lady: My master? Ha, ha! Oh, no! He has nothing to do with this. It's morning and he is sleeping. He can't stand the light, you know. But this time he won't wake up. He!

man: Yes. We locked him in his coffin. He, he!

James: Who are you?

Man: I'm Mummymon.

Alex: You seem like a mummy.

Lady: I'm Arukenimon.

James: Mummymon! Arukenimon!

Alex: Are they Digimon?

Jim: MaloMyotismon had killed you! How…?

Arukenimon: It's a long story and we are in a hurry. Did you link them correctly?

Mummymon: Of course, honey.

Arukenimon: Perfect.

She moved towards a lever which was stuck on a wall. I noticed that the Digimon weren't in the room…

James: Where are our Digimon?

Mummymon: Tied on your beds. Now, prepare to accept 20000 volt on your body. Go on, honey.

Arukenimon: Here it comes… What happened? It doesn't work! You made a mistake. idiot!

Mummymon: I…, I…

Arukenimon: Never mind. Give me the plans.

Mummymon: The… the plans?

Arukenimon: Where have you put it?

Mummymon: In the garbage. Sorry.

Arukenimon: WHAT! You are an idiot!

James: Ha, ha, ha! …and to mess the things out more…Majiramon! Help!

Arukenimon: Oh, no! I forgot about him.

James: Ha! I was sure.

Majiramon's voice: Flaming Arrowheads!

Two flaming arrows came in from the door and cut my and Jim's bandages. Then many couples of arrows came and cut all bandages. We were free!

Mummymon: You want war? You'll have it. Necrophobia!

The wand he was carrying transformed into a gun. He shot. Something like a thunder came out of the gun. It was coming towards me. I closed my eyes. Somebody pushed me out of its way. It was the one which was hit by the thunder.

James: Meteormon! Are you alright?

Meteormon: I'm made of rocks. I wasn't harmed. Falling Star!

A small meteor appeared on the ceiling. It fell on Mummymon. I watched him transforming into a mummy. Then Arukenimon into a spider-like creature.

Arukenimon: Spirit Needle!

The needle disabled the meteorite. Then the door opened. Kyukimon, Etemon and GrappLeomon came in.

Arukenimon: Let's pass on plan R.

Anne: Plan R?

Arukenimon: R is for run. Purple fog!

A fog filled the room. When it cleared, the couple was gone. We went through the door. It was a giant elevator. It had two buttons. We pressed the upper one. It took us to the ground floor. We had been in the basement. We were in the bed room.

James: The coffin… it isn't here! That means that he ran away.

GrappLeomon: …or that he was kidnapped.

Nick: Where are the others?

Then a scream was heard. It was from outside. We ran. We entered the room which led to the toilet and to the kitchen. The fourth door led to the main room. There we met the other Digimon. Altogether we got out of the mansion. What we saw was funny. Majiramon had caught Mummymon with his right hand and Arukenimon with his left. They couldn't move. Near Majiramon's feet was a car without roof. On the back seats of the car there was a coffin. It was black with a golden bat painted on it. I noticed a padlock on its right side. I approached the car.

Arukenimon: Stay where you are!

James: Try to stop me.

On the fellow driver's seat was a key. I guessed it was for the coffin's padlock. I unlocked the coffin. It opened by itself! Then a scream was heard from inside:

"LIGHT! Take me in a shadow!"

James: Of course. He is a vampire.

GrappLeomon and Meteormon carried it in the mansion. All of us followed it.

Mary: It's like a funeral. Ha, ha!

When we entered the mansion, the coffin was put in front of the staircase. We opened it. Myotismon came out.

Myotismon: Thank you, kids. They wanted to kidnap me.

Nick: Yeah. We understood that.

James: Now, let's take the couple in for questioning.

When I moved out of the house I saw fog. The car was missing.

James: Oh, no!

Majiramon: I'm sorry. They…

James: It doesn't matter now.

Majiramon: I managed to take some words out of them. They work for Myotismon and wanted to kidnap Myotismon for their master Myotismon…

James: Wait a minute! How many Myotismons exist?

Majiramon: Two. The vampire and the demon.

James: The demon? I'll have a discussion with the count.

In the mansion:

James: Hey, Myotismon! Do you know the demon Myotismon?

Myotismon: I am the only Myotismon… Hey! You must be talking about VamDemon! He invaded Earth and used my name for two reasons, he looks like me and used my reputation to gather soldiers. He is a Fallen.

James: Now everything is clear. He sent the other two to take something from you.

Myotismon: Of course! My map!

James: What map?

Myotismon: Follow me. I'll show you.

We walked through the first door on the right in the main room. It was a cellar. He moved some stuff and a door appeared. It was an elevator that led underground. When we went underground, I saw a long hall. At its end, there was a door. We went past it. There was a room full of computer terminals and giant screens. He opened a box which had been locked by a password and took out a paper. It was Earth's map!

Anne: Where did you find it?

Myotismon: It was found at the Digimon Emperor's Base's ruins.

GrappLeomon: Tell me something Myotismon. Where are the ghosts?

Myotismon: A week ago, all of them were acting very strange. Three days ago they disappeared. It was then that two humans appeared. Mummymon and Arukenimon said that Jijimon had sent them to help me because I was alone. I didn't notice the coincidence.

Kyukimon: Do you believe that there is a link between them?

Myotismon: My Bakemons are stupid. They might have mistaken VamDemon for me, or…

GrappLeomon: Or what?

Myotismon: A Bakemon firstly ruled this cemetery. He someday digivolved into Phantomon and followed VamDemon. Phantomon was VamDemon's most loyal servant and best friend. Phantomon is by nature the master of the Bakemons. Also, in the cemetery he was defeated by a prayer from the DigiDestined when he was a Bakemon. As a Phantomon he can't be harmed by prayers. I built this mansion on the place where Bake Temple was.

Kyukimon: So you think that Phantomon has returned. But why would he do that?

Mihiramon: Arukenimon's and Mummymon's appearance is weird. If VamDemon was back who would help him more than his old friends?

Kyukimon: You are right! Then we are in a hurry.

Majiramon: Come out! Hurry!

All of us, except for Myotismon went out. The cypresses were on fire.

Majiramon: My speciality is fire so I can't put this fire out.

Lucas: Let's bring water from inside.

Majiramon: Wait! I think I saw a Digimon behind the flames.

Kyukimon: Majiramon and I, we'll seek that criminal. You go and bring some water.

We brought cans, full of water and almost put out the fire. Then, it appeared: a flaming lizard standing on two feet.

Meteormon: It's a FlareRizamon! I've seen them at the Mountain Panorama. What is it doing here?

Tom: Look! There is a Black Gear on its back.

Patamon: OK. I'll Digivolve to release it. Patamon digivolve into…

FlareRizamon: Fire Balls!

All our Rookie Digimons were hit.

FlareRizamon: I'll destroy all of you! Fire Balls!

Then something miraculous happened. Myotismon came out of the mansion. With a speed beyond belief, he jumped in front of FlareRizamon and was hit by all the fire balls. It wasn't harmful for him, but the sunlight almost killed him. He fell to the ground screaming.

Patamon: Patamon digivolve into Angemon! Angel's Rod!

He hit the Gear, which was destroyed. Everybody ran at Myotismon. He had started melting.

Angemon: You risked your life to protect us, Myotismon. You will be gifted for that. Hand Of Destiny!

"Hand Of Destiny" is the most powerful attack of Angemon. It kills evil Digimon immediately. But Myotismon is good, so it wasn't an attack against him. It was exactly that, the hand of his destiny. From that moment and on he could stand the light. He recovered.

Myotismon: Thank you! Oh, the light! It's so beautiful. Now, I can help you by myself. Yes, I'll come with you.

FlareRizamon: I want to thank you too. But I have a family, so I can't come with you. I'll follow until the Great Canyon. To tell the truth, I was going there to solve a mystery.

Alex: What is it about?

FlareRizamon: Rumors about aliens exist.

Nick: Aliens? Perfect!

Anne: Our next station will be the Great Canyon. We can take a look at it.

Myotismon: Then, what are we waiting for?

James: Let's go!

What is the secret of the rumors? The quest is going on and on. Find more about the Digital World and its threat in the next chapter.


	8. 8 From Dusk Until Dawn

We arrived at the Cemetery after the sunset. It was full of cypresses that filled it with shadows making it scarier. All oil-lamps were not lighted.

Anne: If the Digimon are reborn, how does this cemetery help?

Kyukimon: It is used as a home for ghost Digimon.

We walked in the cemetery. It had about 20 graves. But to my sadness, crucifixes and Jesus statues were broken and dropped on the ground. Instead of beautiful roses on the graves were put weeds. Also, some graves were dug. But there was noone there. There was a mansion instead of a church. It looked like a castle. Some lights were on in it.

Mary: Do ghosts live here?

GrappLeomon: Of course they do. But it's strange that they haven't showed up yet.

We went in the mansion. Meteormon knocked. The door opened. It was a young lady standing at the doorstep.

GrappLeomon: We'd like to see Lord Myotismon.

Lady: Of course. Come in, my master is waiting for you.

All of us entered except for Majiramon. He was too tall for the mansion.

Lady: Majiramon, you can spend the night on the mansion's roof. I'll bring you some food, if you like, later.

The mansion had a giant room that was extending on both ground and first floor. A broad staircase led to the first floor. Almost all doors had a bat painted on them. A red carpet was extended from the door to a French window on the first floor. There were four doors on each floor. We entered the second door on the left on the ground floor. The door led to a big room in which were a big table and another door.

Lady: Sit where you like, but leave the chair with the bat statue on it for my master. Lord Myotismon will be with you in a while.

She left. Myotismon was a good guy but I felt a constriction in the chest. I had a bad feeling about that meeting. Myotismon came into the room. He was wearing a purple suit with golden buttons and a golden clasp the shape of a bat. He had purple trousers, black boots and gray gloves. As a count he was wearing a cape, it was black on the outer side and red at the inner side. He was wearing a mask as well.

Myotismon: Good evening to everyone. It's my honor to have you here, DigiDestined.

He welcomed each one separately. He kissed politely the girls' hands and shook hands with the boys. He sat on the chair with the bat statue. The lady brought delicious food. It was perfect. Too perfect.

James: Could I pay a visit to the toilet?

Myotismon: Of course. This door leads you to the kitchen. Pass through it, after the kitchen there will be a hall with four doors. Enter the door on the left.

James: Thank you.

I followed his instructions. In the kitchen was the lady and a man, which should have been the chef.

Man: Could we help you?

James: I am going to the toilet.

Man: First door on the left.

I entered the room with the four doors. I hadn't seen anybody else except for the two humans, so I entered secretly the door at the opposite side. It was Myotismon's bedroom. Two chairs, a desk and a bed were decorating the room. Curtains were surrounding the bed, which hid it. I looked behind the curtains. On the bed there was a coffin. "He is a vampire! I have to inform the others." I ran to the dining room. I sat on my seat.

After we had eaten:

Myotismon: Now that your stomachs are full, we can talk. Why did you come here?

Anne: We faced Devimon on Mount Fate. There we saw Azulongmon.

Myotismon: I noticed that. Mihiramon is with you.

Anne: Now, we are heading to the Great Canyon. We came to spend the night.

Kyukimon: Do you, Myotismon, have any news about the Dark Lords?

Myotismon: I don't go away usually not even out of my house. Rumors have it that they have scattered spies on the island. Well, time's up. Excuse me but I have to retire. Goodnight.

He entered the central room.

Mary: Let's go to sleep too.

Tom: I agree with Mary.

Jim: Me too.

Lady: Follow me.

We entered the big room. We went up the staircase and we entered the first right door.

Lady: This is boys' room. Girls' room is at the nearby room. I should get going now. Goodnight.

We were separated and went to sleep. When we entered our room (all boys would sleep in the same room) I decided that that was the best time to talk about the coffin. When they heard my story, they laughed at me.

James: OK. But I'll stay on guard.

Patamon: If you worry so much, we can stay awake, do you agree?

Agumon+Gabumon+Guilmon+Wormmon+Veemon+Tentomon+Armadillomon: Yes.

Tony: Did you see those people? Were they humans?

Alex: We'll find out tomorrow. Goodnight.

James: And what if there will be no tomorrow? If a vampire attacks us during the night?

Alex: Ah! RELAX! Aren't you tired? What time is it?

Peter: 23.13. It's too late.

Nick: Let's sleep.

The clock on the wall kept ticking. After some time, I looked at it. It was hanging from a wall and showing 23.39. I felt asleep. I didn't notice that the Digimon had fallen asleep, too. Voices woke me up. I realized that bandages were tied on me. "Myotismon. He is going to eat us now". After I came to my senses, I saw all my friends being tied on a type of iron beds. They were placed on a specific pattern. Something like a star. The beds were in a tall room. There was a metal door, a giant rocky statue and a lot of cables that linked the "beds". Then I saw the two humans coming through the door.

James: Where is he?

lady: Excuse me?

James: Where is Myotismon?

lady: Myotismon? Ha, ha, ha,ha!

James: Why are you laughing? He is your master, isn't he?

lady: My master? Ha, ha! Oh, no! He has nothing to do with this. It's morning and he is sleeping. He can't stand the light, you know. But this time he won't wake up. He!

man: Yes. We locked him in his coffin. He, he!

James: Who are you?

Man: I'm Mummymon.

Alex: You seem like a mummy.

Lady: I'm Arukenimon.

James: Mummymon! Arukenimon!

Alex: Are they Digimon?

Jim: MaloMyotismon had killed you! How…?

Arukenimon: It's a long story and we are in a hurry. Did you link them correctly?

Mummymon: Of course, honey.

Arukenimon: Perfect.

She moved towards a lever which was stuck on a wall. I noticed that the Digimon weren't in the room…

James: Where are our Digimon?

Mummymon: Tied on your beds. Now, prepare to accept 20000 volt on your body. Go on, honey.

Arukenimon: Here it comes… What happened? It doesn't work! You made a mistake. idiot!

Mummymon: I…, I…

Arukenimon: Never mind. Give me the plans.

Mummymon: The… the plans?

Arukenimon: Where have you put it?

Mummymon: In the garbage. Sorry.

Arukenimon: WHAT! You are an idiot!

James: Ha, ha, ha! …and to mess the things out more…Majiramon! Help!

Arukenimon: Oh, no! I forgot about him.

James: Ha! I was sure.

Majiramon's voice: Flaming Arrowheads!

Two flaming arrows came in from the door and cut my and Jim's bandages. Then many couples of arrows came and cut all bandages. We were free!

Mummymon: You want war? You'll have it. Necrophobia!

The wand he was carrying transformed into a gun. He shot. Something like a thunder came out of the gun. It was coming towards me. I closed my eyes. Somebody pushed me out of its way. It was the one which was hit by the thunder.

James: Meteormon! Are you alright?

Meteormon: I'm made of rocks. I wasn't harmed. Falling Star!

A small meteor appeared on the ceiling. It fell on Mummymon. I watched him transforming into a mummy. Then Arukenimon into a spider-like creature.

Arukenimon: Spirit Needle!

The needle disabled the meteorite. Then the door opened. Kyukimon, Etemon and GrappLeomon came in.

Arukenimon: Let's pass on plan R.

Anne: Plan R?

Arukenimon: R is for run. Purple fog!

A fog filled the room. When it cleared, the couple was gone. We went through the door. It was a giant elevator. It had two buttons. We pressed the upper one. It took us to the ground floor. We had been in the basement. We were in the bed room.

James: The coffin… it isn't here! That means that he ran away.

GrappLeomon: …or that he was kidnapped.

Nick: Where are the others?

Then a scream was heard. It was from outside. We ran. We entered the room which led to the toilet and to the kitchen. The fourth door led to the main room. There we met the other Digimon. Altogether we got out of the mansion. What we saw was funny. Majiramon had caught Mummymon with his right hand and Arukenimon with his left. They couldn't move. Near Majiramon's feet was a car without roof. On the back seats of the car there was a coffin. It was black with a golden bat painted on it. I noticed a padlock on its right side. I approached the car.

Arukenimon: Stay where you are!

James: Try to stop me.

On the fellow driver's seat was a key. I guessed it was for the coffin's padlock. I unlocked the coffin. It opened by itself! Then a scream was heard from inside:

"LIGHT! Take me in a shadow!"

James: Of course. He is a vampire.

GrappLeomon and Meteormon carried it in the mansion. All of us followed it.

Mary: It's like a funeral. Ha, ha!

When we entered the mansion, the coffin was put in front of the staircase. We opened it. Myotismon came out.

Myotismon: Thank you, kids. They wanted to kidnap me.

Nick: Yeah. We understood that.

James: Now, let's take the couple in for questioning.

When I moved out of the house I saw fog. The car was missing.

James: Oh, no!

Majiramon: I'm sorry. They…

James: It doesn't matter now.

Majiramon: I managed to take some words out of them. They work for Myotismon and wanted to kidnap Myotismon for their master Myotismon…

James: Wait a minute! How many Myotismons exist?

Majiramon: Two. The vampire and the demon.

James: The demon? I'll have a discussion with the count.

In the mansion:

James: Hey, Myotismon! Do you know the demon Myotismon?

Myotismon: I am the only Myotismon… Hey! You must be talking about VamDemon! He invaded Earth and used my name for two reasons, he looks like me and used my reputation to gather soldiers. He is a Fallen.

James: Now everything is clear. He sent the other two to take something from you.

Myotismon: Of course! My map!

James: What map?

Myotismon: Follow me. I'll show you.

We walked through the first door on the right in the main room. It was a cellar. He moved some stuff and a door appeared. It was an elevator that led underground. When we went underground, I saw a long hall. At its end, there was a door. We went past it. There was a room full of computer terminals and giant screens. He opened a box which had been locked by a password and took out a paper. It was Earth's map!

Anne: Where did you find it?

Myotismon: It was found at the Digimon Emperor's Base's ruins.

GrappLeomon: Tell me something Myotismon. Where are the ghosts?

Myotismon: A week ago, all of them were acting very strange. Three days ago they disappeared. It was then that two humans appeared. Mummymon and Arukenimon said that Jijimon had sent them to help me because I was alone. I didn't notice the coincidence.

Kyukimon: Do you believe that there is a link between them?

Myotismon: My Bakemons are stupid. They might have mistaken VamDemon for me, or…

GrappLeomon: Or what?

Myotismon: A Bakemon firstly ruled this cemetery. He someday digivolved into Phantomon and followed VamDemon. Phantomon was VamDemon's most loyal servant and best friend. Phantomon is by nature the master of the Bakemons. Also, in the cemetery he was defeated by a prayer from the DigiDestined when he was a Bakemon. As a Phantomon he can't be harmed by prayers. I built this mansion on the place where Bake Temple was.

Kyukimon: So you think that Phantomon has returned. But why would he do that?

Mihiramon: Arukenimon's and Mummymon's appearance is weird. If VamDemon was back who would help him more than his old friends?

Kyukimon: You are right! Then we are in a hurry.

Majiramon: Come out! Hurry!

All of us, except for Myotismon went out. The cypresses were on fire.

Majiramon: My speciality is fire so I can't put this fire out.

Lucas: Let's bring water from inside.

Majiramon: Wait! I think I saw a Digimon behind the flames.

Kyukimon: Majiramon and I, we'll seek that criminal. You go and bring some water.

We brought cans, full of water and almost put out the fire. Then, it appeared: a flaming lizard standing on two feet.

Meteormon: It's a FlareRizamon! I've seen them at the Mountain Panorama. What is it doing here?

Tom: Look! There is a Black Gear on its back.

Patamon: OK. I'll Digivolve to release it. Patamon digivolve into…

FlareRizamon: Fire Balls!

All our Rookie Digimons were hit.

FlareRizamon: I'll destroy all of you! Fire Balls!

Then something miraculous happened. Myotismon came out of the mansion. With a speed beyond belief, he jumped in front of FlareRizamon and was hit by all the fire balls. It wasn't harmful for him, but the sunlight almost killed him. He fell to the ground screaming.

Patamon: Patamon digivolve into Angemon! Angel's Rod!

He hit the Gear, which was destroyed. Everybody ran at Myotismon. He had started melting.

Angemon: You risked your life to protect us, Myotismon. You will be gifted for that. Hand Of Destiny!

"Hand Of Destiny" is the most powerful attack of Angemon. It kills evil Digimon immediately. But Myotismon is good, so it wasn't an attack against him. It was exactly that, the hand of his destiny. From that moment and on he could stand the light. He recovered.

Myotismon: Thank you! Oh, the light! It's so beautiful. Now, I can help you by myself. Yes, I'll come with you.

FlareRizamon: I want to thank you too. But I have a family, so I can't come with you. I'll follow until the Great Canyon. To tell the truth, I was going there to solve a mystery.

Alex: What is it about?

FlareRizamon: Rumors about aliens exist.

Nick: Aliens? Perfect!

Anne: Our next station will be the Great Canyon. We can take a look at it.

Myotismon: Then, what are we waiting for?

James: Let's go!

What is the secret of the rumors? The quest is going on and on. Find more about the Digital World and its threat in the next chapter.


	9. 9 The Great Canyon

First we had to cross Overdell on East. It wasn't a long journey. After an hour we had arrived at the west part of the canyon.

Mary: It's too deep. Are we gonna climb down and up again?

Myotismon: Oh, no! Don't worry. There is an invisible bridge right… here!

He stepped at the air.

Myotismon: Come on. Follow me.

Tony: Is it safe?

James: I'll try.

I stepped on the bridge.

James: Come on. It's like stepping on the ground.

Everybody got on the bridge. We followed it. It led to a mountain. It was like an island(mountain) in the middle of the sea(canyon).

FlareRizamon: The UFO is supposed to be in that mountain.

Nick: What are we waiting for? Let's go there.

It was a pretty long bridge. In a quarter we had arrived at the mountain's slope. We stopped for a short picnic. While we were sitting, a Pegasus came to us.

Pegasusmon: I am Pegasusmon. Birdramon's nest is on the other side of the canyon. She saw you crossing the Invisible Bridge and sent me to welcome you here. She said you can rest at the bottom of the canyon where bandits once had built a fortress. I can lead you there, if you like. Ah, Lord Myotismon!How did you…?

Myotismon: We'll talk about it later. We've decided to go to the top of this mountain to help FlareRizamon find e.t.s. Anyway, it's still noon.

Pegasusmon: I'll come with you there, if you don't mind. And when you want I'll take you to the fortress.

Pteramon: (he had flew up) Hey! You down there! I see a Digimon coming. Huh? It's an AirDramon!

Lillymon: It's possessed by a Gear.

Mary: Another Black Gear? I find them boring. Won't we ever get rid of them?

Tom: Now, we have to fight them.

AirDramon: Spinning Needle!

Pteramon was hurt on the wing. He fell in the canyon.

Lillymon: Oh, no! He can't have survived the fall.

Mary: Poor Pteramon.

Patamon: Patamon matrix Digivolve into MagnaAngemon! Magna Antidote!

AirDramon: Ah! Thank you. What have I done! I am so sorry.

Kyukimon: It's not your fault. Those Gears. Every time there is a victim.

AirDramon: I was coming from Freeze Land when I saw the Gear coming…

Myotismon: Freeze Land? Are there Gears too? That's insane! There must be millions of them!

Etemon: Now, we go on with another fellow missing.

There was a path that led to the top of the mountain, so it wasn't tiring. It took us half an hour to arrive at the top, but it worth it. There were shapes carved on the rocky top.

Alex: What are these?

Myotismon: These are Japanese Digimon letters.

Tom: And what does it say?

: Darkness.

An alien like Digimon appeared from nowhere.

James: I know this type. It's a Vademon!

Vademon: He, he! Abduction Beam!

Myotismon jumped aside and avoided being hit.

Myotismon: Hey! We are good!

Vademon: And I am an alien. Abduction Beam!

It headed to Lucas.

Wormmon: No! Wormmon digivolve into Stingmon! Moon Shooter!

He attacked Vademon before shooting. Stingmon showed his secret weapon. A cannon got out of his arm. He shot Vademon who was paralysed.

Veemon: Veemon digivolve into ExVeemon! X-laser!

Vademon disabled the laser with a beam. He shouted "Demon's Kiss" and about 10 meteorites appeared in the sky.

ExVeemon: ExVeemon, using Stingmon's DNA, digivolve into PailDramon! Desperado Blaster!

He used the machine guns and bombed the meteorites with millions of bullets. They were destroyed. He turned at Vademon.

Vademon: No! Please don't kill me! I'm innocent.

PailDramon: You attacked us and you are innocent? I don't think so. Why did you attack us?

Vademon: I'm just doing my job. I am a bounty hunter and I was paid to kill Myotismon, Etemon and GrappLeomon.

Etemon: Who paid you?

Vademon: There was very much money. Don't kill me!

Myotismon: We will, unless… you tell us who was hit.

Vademon: It was… Yaamon.

Etemon: Yaamon? This is the first time I've heard that name.

James: We met Yaamon in the Native Forest.

PailDramon: What are we gonna do with the hunter?

Etemon: Let's kill him!

Myotismon: No. Let him go. He is innocent.

Vademon flew away. When he had gone out of sight:

Pegasusmon: Should we go to the fortress, now?

We followed the path backwards; it led to the bottom of the canyon. When we arrived at the bottom, we walked north. In the rocky surface of the canyon's wall, there was a door. It was metallic. Pegasusmon knocked the door. It opened. A blue dinosaur was inside.

Pegasusmon: Hi, VeeDramon. How's it going?

VeeDramon: Oh, come in! Nice to meet you. Rest here. Birdramon will be informed of your arrival immediately. Halsemon!

A four legged creature came from inside and flew up in the sky. VeeDramon led us to a place he called dining room. I thought of it as a cellar. Birdramon arrived after a while.

Birdramon: Nice to meet you, Digidestined. And, of course, you, Digimon. I heard you beat Devimon. Bravo! Where are you heading now?

Anne: Freeze Land, I think.

James: Now that we mentioned it, how will we be able to find Calumon and Lucemon?

Patamon: They are in the Ice Sanctuary.

James: Yeah, and where is that?

Patamon: I don't know.

Birdramon: I can see it from my nest. Ah. Frigimon is in Freeze Land. I'll send Halsemon to him so as to expect us when we go there.

Etemon: What do you mean by US?

Birdramon: I'll come with you.

VeeDramon: Me too.

Pegasusmon: If you don't mind, I would like to follow you, too.

FlareRizamon: Me too, but I can't stand the cold. I'm sorry.

Mary: It's OK.

Birdramon: We kept you too much. It is late. Go to sleep and tomorrow we'll go to Freeze Land.

The ex-fortress wasn't like MasterTyrannomon's hideout nor like Myotismon's mansion. It was very small and it had only one bedroom. We slept two on each bed. Majiramon slept outdoors and Mihiramon on the floor. Pegasusmon and Birdramon went to Birdramon's nest and VeeDramon slept on the kitchen floor. It wasn't comfortable, but we managed to sleep. The next day, the 17th day in the Digital World, we all woke up early in the morning and continued the journey after farewelling FlareRizamon. VeeDramon led us to an elevator in the fortress that led to the other side of the canyon. The winged Digimon came up by flying. At the other side of the canyon was starting Freeze Land's area. The change in the climate was so sudden that we were all surprised.

Birdramon: Frigimon should have been here already. Where is he?

Tony: Up there in the sky! Look!

Halsemon was coming with Frigimon on her back. There was something strangewith them. When they landed I saw it. It was on their necks.

James: Dark Rings! Watch out!

Halsemon: Red Sun!

Frigimon: Subzero Ice Punch!

The sunlight became stronger and blinded us. We couldn't see from where Frigimon's Punch was coming.

Myotismon: Crimson Lightning!

Things like fire whips got out of his hands and melted Frigimon's Ice Wave.

Myotismon: Grisly Wing!

Bats got out of his cape and bit Halsemon's and Frigimon's Rings. They destroyed them.

Frigimon: Thank you Myotismon.

Halsemon:…but how did you manage to face my attack?

Myotismon: Your attack was OK. Let's say I had an advantage.

Halsemon: What is he talking about?

Lillymon: He has the gift to stand the light. Even being a vampire.

Myotismon: Hey, Frigimon. Tell me, what is going on here? What about the Rings?

Frigimon: Oh ,it's terrible! He spread the Rings. He.. he said they will kill everyone who won't obey them.

Lillymon: He who?

Frigimon: The one who conquered the Factorial Town. He is its master now. K..Kimeramon! It was him!

GrappLeomon: Kimeramon you said?

Nick: He must be our next confronter. This is what matters.

Patamon: Unless we destroy the Fallen first. Then everything will be over.

GrappLeomon: Wait! Did you say he mastered the Factorial Town? Alone? And what about Andromon? Is Gear Savannah still safe?

Frigimon: Quetzalmon came from the west. He said Dark Rings had appeared in Factorial Town, then Kimeramon came from the south. Kimeramon announced that since then, the whole west island was owned by the Dark Lord. That meant that Mountain Panorama, Dragon Eye Lake and Gear Savannah, I'm afraid, were already conquered. Also, Quatzelmon said that all Digimon were captured by Rings. Now, Rings are being seen in Freeze Land, too.

GrappLeomon: Oh, I shouldn't have left Gear Savannah.

Kyukimon: Maybe it's better like this. Imagine you being captured by a Ring. Wouldn't it be worse? Now you can help to defeat the bad guys.

Alex: Enough, let's go to the Sanctuary.

The time has come. The Fallen will be revealed in the next chapter.


	10. 10 The Evil Shows Itself

In Freeze Land, it was always winter. The cold was unbearable. We were walking, and walking. After four hours we saw on the horizon the Sanctuary.

Alex: It looks like Taz Mahal!

Jim: Hey! I can see somebody standing in front of the door.

When we approached it, we saw them clearly. There was a penguin and a moose. They moved towards us. The penguin jumped and fast grabbed Nick from the neck.

Penguinmon: Endless Slap!

Penguinmon was slapping Nick! Then moosemon grabbed Peter with its horns.

Moosemon: Hanging Twister!

He moved his horns round and round very fast. We couldn't believe what we had just seen. Digimon attacking humans.

Gabumon: Gabumon digivolve into Garurumon! Howling Blaster!

Both enemies were paralysed. Then "Iceball Bomb" was heard and Mary fell to the ground unconscious. A white Digimon that looked like Meteormon appeared.

Frigimon: Icemon, why are you attacking us?

Icemon: You will never pass through this door.

Etemon: They have Dark Rings on them! Let's destroy them.

Agumon: Agumon digivolve into Greymon! Nova Blast!

Penguinmon was released.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Moosemon's Ring was destroyed.

Icemon: Iceball Bomb!

Garurumon was hit.

Garurumon: That wasn't polite, you know! Garurumon digivolve into WereGarurumon! Wolf Claw!

He slashed Icemon's Ring.

Icemon: What happened here? I remember a Dark Ring coming. Was I captured? Frigimon?

Frigimon: Relax. Everything is alright now. Nobody was hurt.

Nick, Mary and Peter: Your opinion!

Moosemon: Are you the new DigiDestined? I'm so happy. It's my honour to meet you.

After some time, our company entered the Sanctuary. It was tall. Even Majiramon could enter. Frigimon showed us the way. It was full of secret passages, doors behind bookcases, hatches and long halls. Doors were everywhere.

Frigimon: Calumon and Lucemon are the most powerful angels, each in his sector. Calumon can evolve anyone and Lucemon is the Light Master. Since Seraphiemon. Ophanimon and Kerpymon disappeared, MarineAngemon was the most powerful angel left-she is a Mega-so she guards the other two. Well, here we are.

We saw a door in front of him. It had a sign on it "Dungeons". Frigimon opened it. There was a hall behind the door. The hall was full of prison gates. At the end of that long hall, there was another locked door made of steel. In front of the door was standing a guardian.

Guardian: Go away!

Frigimon: It's OK, Mojyamon. These are the DigiDestined.

Mojyamon: If you don't leave. I'll kill you.

Frigimon: What did you say?

Mojyamon attacked Frigimon who was in front with his bone. GrappLeomon grabbed him from the shoulders.

GrappLeomon: Do you know what you were about to do?

M yotismon: Nightmare Claw!

This attack kills the enemy immediately. Everyone was surprised by Myotismon's reaction.

Frigimon: Why did you kill Mojyamon? Ah!

Mojyamon instead of becoming powder, became black.. and then powder.

Anne: What was that?

Myotismon: Mojyamon was made by a Control Spire.

Mihiramon: Then, the prisoners…

Myotismon: Frigimon, open the door!

Frigimon took out of his pocket a key and used it to open the door. A flying snake and a "ghost" with wings were in.

Frigimon: I present you Quetzalmon and MarineAngemon. How are the prisoners?

MarineAngemon: Calumon keeps no talking, but Lucemon says he is innocent continuously.

Majiramon: The DigiDestined will choose who's good and who's bad. Kids, now it's your turn to stop the menace.

I heard a voice in my head saying: "Lucemon is good. The master of light can't be the master of dark, as well." I was ready to say that Lucemon is good but a thought came up in my mind.

James: Release Calumon!

All the others chose Lucemon. So, there was nothing I could do. MarineAngemon cancelled the spells they kept Lucemon in prison. Lucemon popped out. He was a blond twelve-winged boy.

Lucemon: Thanks for releasing me. I've got one thing to say: the Dark will prevail!

He disappeared. Nobody could say a word.

James: The evil was revealed.

MarineAngemon: How did you know that Lucemon was bad?

James: I'm Christian. The Evil One uses any way to be seen as the right. Lucemon sent me a message in my mind: If I released him, he would give me everything I wanted.

Anne: Of course! The same message was sent to me. I was fooled.

Majiramon: Now you can't undo what was done. Let's try to stop him. Release Calumon!

Calumon: I thought you, MarineAngemon wouldn't be fooled. Anyway, as his brother I can guess his next move. He will go to find the others. I am the second Digimon ever born after Lucemon. He was needed for life, I, for the extension of life. I have created the "Digimon Charts". Every Digimon that isn't in the charts is either evil or artificial, made by Control Spires. For example, Apokarimon, Diaboromon and MaloMyotismon are not in the charts. But BlackWarGreymon, even made by Control Spires, he was in the charts. It was Arukenimon's fault. She created by chance a Digimon that was in the charts, so it had a soul. I've provided for you DigiDestined, and I've created small terminals that when they "see" a Digimon, they give information about it. It will be useful, I'm sure…

Calumon's sentence was cut by the sound of footsteps from the hall. Wormmon opened the door.

Wormmon: Sticky Net!

The intruder was trapped by the web.

: Release me! Jijimon has sent me. I'm Kumamon.

Wormmon released him. He was a bear.

Kumamon: The Dark Lords sent their army and captured the west part of the Island. They have three bases there. On Mount Panorama, in the Factorial Town and in a castle in the Gear Savannah. I escaped by following your steps. FlareRizamon helped me arrive here. And the Dark Lords have imprisoned the Deva as well.

Mihiramon: Yeah. We realized it.

Kumamon: Oh, holy animals! I'm glad to see you safe.

Mary: What is the Deva?

Majiramon: Deva is the power of the autonomous Digimon. It helps them evolve and live. Four Digimon exist only for guarding it and twelve only to protect and serve it. Mihiramon, Antylamon and I are three of the twelve. Azulongmon is one of the four.

MarineAngemon: If they've captured the Deva, they are invincible. What are we going to do? How can anyone defeat them?

James: That's why we are here. It's clear. The past DigiDestined had to defeat the fans of the Darkness, such as the Dark Master. We, we have to beat darkness itself.

Calumon: Exactly. Lucemon is your opponent. If he loses to you, darkness and evilness will disappear. Now, as I was saying I have created terminals that identify Digimon. They are in a dungeon here.

She left the dungeon we were in. She returned holding a plastic bag with her, which contained nine small terminals. They looked like Game Boy Advances but for that glassy circle on the top.

Calumon: That circle is called "the eye". When it "sees" a Digimon it gives you information about it on the screen. That works only with the Digimon existing in the charts. Now you move on your journey. Oh, let me tell you one more thing. These devices are connected to each other. You can switch messages. I'm sorry but this is the only thing I can do for you. I can't follow you. I must hurry to the City to check out the situation. Now, hurry to the Factorial Town. They need you there. But it's too dangerous to stroll under the Dark Cloud. I think that it would have been better if you were fewer. I believe that some of you should leave the fellowship. Majiramon and Mihiramon, you must return to your master to help him stand against a future attack. Pegasusmon and Halsemon will fly to the City, to announce my arrival. Meteormon, you'll stay to protect the Sanctuary with Quetzalmon, Mojyamon and Kumamon, while I'm away. MarineAngemon, you'll come with me to the City.

MarineAngemon: As you wish.

Kyukimon: I'll go with the DigiDestined.

Myotismon: I will go too. I want to use my new ability for a good cause.

Etemon: I'm afraid I caused lots of trouble in the past. It is my duty to help the good guys.

GrappLeomon: I'll come, too. I'll revenge on behalf of all the creatures that live in Gear Savannah.

Lillymon: I'll come with you. AncientIsismon and Piximon would appreciate that.

Birdramon: I haven't left anything behind. So, there is no reason for not coming.

VeeDramon: I always wanted to meet DigiDestined and fight on their side. I am powerful enough to become helpful.

Frigimon: I want to help, too.

Calumon: This will be the first and I hope the last union of humans and different to each other Digimon.

The final journey is lying ahead. In the next chapter the company will leave Freeze Land and enter the Misty Forest.


	11. 11 The Fellowship Goes West

Outside the Ice Sanctuary at the back there was a car parked. A man and a woman were in.

Mummymon: What were the orders?

Arukenimon: Spy, spy and… inform. Sh! They are leaving.

Calumon: Thanks for releasing me, kids. Farewell.

All kids and digimon: Farewell.

Calumon: Watch out for spires.

The fellowship went away from the Sanctuary. Majiramon and Mihiramon went east to the Great Canyon. Calumon and MarineAngemon went in.

Arukenimon: Turn on the car. Let's go.

Mummymon: Yes honey, let's go.

The car started moving.

Arukenimon: Slower, fool. Do you want us to be seen?

Mummymon: No, sweetheart. No.

GrappLeomon: Where are we going now?

Alex: To the Factorial Town to defeat Kimeramon.

Nick: What is Kimeramon like?

Myotismon: There are some unnatural Digimon. They consist of parts from other Digimon combined in their body. Kimeramon is one of them. He has the body of MetalGreymon, head of Kabuterimon, wings of Angemon and AirDramon, tail of Monochromon, hands of Kuwagamon, SkullGreymon and Devimon and feet of Garurumon.

Nick: He must be super-powerful!

Alex: But not invincible.

Frigimon: Before leaving Freeze Land, come to my house to spend the night. It's very close to the Misty Forest and after an hour comes the sunset.

Lillymon: Nice idea, Frigimon.

Kyukimon: Yes, we have done many things today.

Jim: I would very much like to rest.

Frigimon: Everyone agrees? Then, follow me.

Anne: What are we going to do tomorrow?

GrappLeomon: We shall cross the forest and go to Toy Town.

Mary: Toy Town?

GrappLeomon: There most of the Digimon are puppets. Everything is plastic there.

Lucas: Now, can anybody talk about that misty forest?

VeeDramon: I've been there a couple of times. Cherrymon, the guardian of the forest, covers it with very thick fog to protect it from the evil. But if he is captured by a spire, he'll use the fog against us. It will be dangerous.

Frigimon: Here we are.

There was a snowy hill.

Nick: I thought you had a house.

Frigimon: Actually, this is my house, an igloo. Come in.

He opened an invisible door. He went in. The door led to a dining room. A table was in the middle. A fridge and an oven were placed on a wall. Only two chairs were there. Also, there was a door that led to the toilet and another one that led to the bedroom.

Frigimon: This is my humble-house. I feel embarrassed.

Myotismon: This is a nice house. Only the necessary! You mustn't have many visitors, do you?

Frigimon: Would you like to eat something? I have digitrouts, digisnappers and digiseabasses..

Kyukimon: I would like two digisnappers.

Myotismon: A digitrout for me.

Frigimon: …also I have ice-creams.

Mummymon: What are they doing in there?

Arukenimon: They must be planning to spend the whole night there. It's clear. Let's rest.

Mummymon: You are right. Huh? What was that? (a stomped leaf was heard from behind the trees)

Arukenimon: Don't worry. Whatever it was we are not in danger… Hey! Did you see that?

Mummymon: What?

Arukenimon: There! Near the forest.

Mummymon: Let's check it out.

The car moved slowly and quietly towards the shadow.

?mon: Help me. Who's there?

Arukenimon: Who are you?

Rabbitmon: I'm rabbitmon. You are humans! You must be good. Something terrible is happening. I need to tell the DigiDestined. Lucemon's spies are after them. They are…

The next moment he was becoming powder.

Mummymon: Nobody can stop us. He, he! (with the gun at hand)

Arukenimon: Ha!

They had got out of the car. They didn't notice a short creature that jumped in their car at the back seats. Then a mobile phone was heard ringing. Arukenimon took out of her pocket one.

Arukenimon: Hello? Ah! OK! As you wish, my Lord.

Mummymon: What happened?

Arukenimon: New orders.

The next morning I was waken up by loud voices. They were coming from outside.

Alex: I'm sure these are shapes made by car tyres.

Frigimon: Car? What's that?

Myotismon: It must have been Mummymon and Arukenimon.

Anne: What could they want here?

GrappLeomon: They were looking for something.

Nick: For us!

Birdramon: Exactly. That's why we must hurry and get away from here before they come back. Is everybody here?

James: Yes.

Birdramon: Then let's go.

After half an hour, we entered the Misty Forest. The fog was so thick that the vision was limited up to five meters.

GrappLeomon: Stay all together. We mustn't be separated.

: Spinning Cutter!

Agumon: Watch out James!

He jumped and threw me to the ground. A skier passed over me. He used his shoes as knives to cut my neck.

: Vision Blinder! Ice Phantom!

In a moment I became blind. Then a sudden fear passed through my body. I started running. Running in the dark. I fell into darkness. Agumon woke me up. I would have been covered by snow. But Agumon was warming me using his Pepper Breath.

James: Ah, thank you, Agumon. Where are we?

Agumon: Fortunately, I wasn't blind. So, I followed you. We are at the Iceberg Beach, deep in Freezeland. We are far away from the forest.

James: What should we do now?

I stood up and looked around. Nearby, there was water and in it, icebergs, millions of them.

Agumon: I guess we shall walk to the forest.

Agumon was looking at me with his back turned against the sea.

James: Watch out!

An enormous wave came from the sea. I caught Agumon but we were both covered by water, which pulled us in the sea. I thought I was going to drown when I saw something that looked steady. I showed it to Agumon whom I was still holding. We swam there. We grabbed that. It moved. Then I understood that that was a giant fish tail. I saw a spire on the tail. I showed that to Agumon who nodded and broke it using his Claw Attack technique. The tail threw us in the air. I was relieved breathing again. We fell on soft ground. It was a whale's back.

Agumon: It's Whamon!

Whamon: Who are you? I can't see you cause I have no eyes.

James: We are an Agumon and a human.

Whamon: Are you, human, a DigiDestined?  
James:Yes, I am.

Whamon: I want to thank you. Would you like me to get you somewhere? That would be the best thing I could do for you.

James: Agumon! This must be our lucky day. Do you Whamon know the way to Factorial Town?

Whamon: Factorial Town? If you want to stay alive, you mustn't go there.

James: I agree, but we must defeat Kimeramon. We have already beaten Devimon.

Whamon: If you want it so much, I'll take you there. Are you the only DigiDestined?

James: No. We are…9.

Whamon: Then, where are the others?

James: An attack from controlled Digimon separated us. We lost each other outside the Misty Forest.

Whamon: Misty Forest? Were you going to pass through it? You must be crazy! Nowadays, that Kimeramon has appeared, I've heard the forest has become a very dangerous place. The fog is thicker than ever. You would, definitely, have been lost.

James: I hope the others will be lucky. Well, I can't do anything about them right now. Let's go to the Factorial Town and we'll see.

We began the sea journey with no other problems. We went around Misty Forest. After four hours we had left it behind. After the forest there were thousands of square meters covered with marshes and in the horizon… the Factorial Town. When I saw it I heard a voice from behind. Myotismon was coming flying. He landed on Whamon's back near us.

Whamon: Who is it, if not Myotismon?

Myotismon: How are you, buddy?

James: You know each other! Then this Whamon is the one used as a ferry in the File City.

Whamon: Exactly.

James: Well… what happened to you, Myotismon?

Myotismon: I lost the others and I went to the direction of Factorial Town. I was near a beach when I saw you passing by. During my way, I had to defeat two captured Digimon. They said they would move to the safe Freezeland until the Misty Forest is released. But when I flew away from the beach, I noticed that the fog was disappearing. Look! We have arrived at the Factorial Town.

James has found Myotismon and they arrived at the Factorial Town. What could have happened to the others? Find it out in the following chapters.


	12. 11b Tom

I woke up to find myself in a big bush. I stood up and looked around. Tall trees everywhere and nobody around. In addition to this, the fog. I climbed up a tree. From its top. I could see everything. Freezeland on Northeast, Factorial Town on Southwest and the sea on West. Then I saw some buildings on the west. Patamon wasn't with me, so I decided to go to that settlement. It was a town. I went closer. I could hear voices.

?: Let's burn him.

?: Let's eat him.

?: Let's drain him.

?: No! Let's deconstruct him.

What was going on? I entered the town undercover. I found out that the voices were coming from a square. Several Digimon were around something and were talking about it.

?: Let's tie him.

?: Let's kill him.

?: Shut your mouth! All of you. The mayor is coming.

A huge yellow teddy bear appeared.

Teddy bear: What have you found my people?

?: A free Patamon.

I saw it clearly. It was Patamon! My Patamon! I was stunned. Then a hand grabbed my mouth and pulled me. I was scared. I tried to scream, but fortunately, I didn't. Because, it was, to my relief, Etemon.

Etemon: Quiet.

Tom: But… Patamon?

Etemon: You, wait here. I will go. When they leave, go and untie him. OK?

Tom: Right-ho. But how…?

He approached the square. The others didn't pay attention to him.

Etemon: Hey, fools! You are turtles. If you aren't come and get me.

They chased him. He ran into the town. They, all six, went after him. Patamon was left alone. I crouched to the square. Patamon seemed happy to see me. He tried to say something, but he was muzzled. I released him.

Patamon: Those Digimon were captured by Dark Rings. We must do something about them.

I heard them coming. They appeared at the end of a road. They had caught Etemon. We decided to fight them.

Teddy bear Monzaemon, puppet Digimon, level Ultimate, type Vaccine, technique Heart's Attack

Pink dinosaurExTyrannomon, puppet, Vaccine, Ultimate, Pretty Attack

Agumon made with LegosToyAgumon, puppet, Vaccine, Rookie, Toy Flame

CatOpposumon, animal, Vaccine, Armor, Mad Balloon Bomb

TankTankmon, android, Data, Champion, Hyper Cannon

Big human clockClockmon, machine, Data, Champion, Chrono Breaker

Patamon: Patamon digivolve into Angemon!

He used his rod as a sword. He hit the one after the other. He released ToyAgumon and Opossumon. He, also untied Etemon who destroyed Clockmon's and Tankmon's spires. ExTyrannomon and Monzaemon were left.

ExTyrannomon: Pretty Attack!

Monzaemon: Heart's Attack!

A bombard of flying hearts coming from their paunches was coming against us.

Etemon: Dark Network!

A black net appeared and captured the hearts, as if they were fish. Another net captured the two enemies. Then, Etemon used his Concert Crush attack to paralyze them. Angemon digivolved into MagnaAngemon and destroyed the rings. When I thought that everything was over, I heard a klaxon.

?: Express Attack!

A train appeared and tried to run over me. Etemon grabbed me and took me out of its way. Holding me he jumped on it.

Etemon: It's a Locomon.

Tom: What? Is it a Digimon?

Etemon: Oh, yes. Locomon is traveling round and round in File Island and if anyone wants to go somewhere near his way he would take him or her and leave him or her there. He knows the island inch by inch.He is polite, always. Why would he? Of course! He must be possessed. Let's find the Ring. There it is (it was placed around his chimney). Monkey Claw!

The Dark Ring was destroyed. Everyone wanted to thank us but Locomon offered to take us wherever we wanted. We couldn't say no. He would take us to Factorial Town.

As we were going, I noticed that the fog disappeared. After a while, I saw someone moving behind bushes. Armadillomon jumped out. Three Digimon were after him. I used my terminal:

Goatmon, animal, Vaccine, Armor, Milky Erode

Prairiemon, animal, Vaccine, Armor, Hare's Ear

Sheepmon, animal, Vaccine, Armor, Wool Granade

Locomon didn't stop. I shouted at Armadillomon to come on. He jumped on the train.

Patamon: What happened to you? Where is Tony?

Armadillomon: I haven't seen him. Those captured Digimon wanted to drain me. I was lucky to find you.

Locomon kept running.


	13. 11c Tony

When I woke up, it was hard for me to realize that we were separated. Suddenly, I heard a loud voice: He is there! . I was scared. Then I heard steps. Six feet. That meant that three two-feet creatures were after me. I ran. I looked behind. Before even turning around, I felt a touch on my hand. Why are you running?

GrappLeomon: You are lucky. I am with Jim and Guilmon. We were passing by, when I saw you.

Jim and Guilmon came running.

Jim: Wait for me, Guilmon!

Guilmon: Catch up with me, if you can. Ha, ha!

Tony: Are you playing? How can you?

?: Let's play something different.

Four Digimon jumped from a tree. I used my terminal:

, Doggymon, Puppet, Data, Champion, Ultra Bite.

, Kiwimon, Ancient Bird, Data, Champion, Pummel Peck.

, Elecmon, Mammal, Data, Rookie, Sparkling Thunder.

, Deramon, Bird, Data, Ultimate, Royal Smasher.

Jim: Four Data Digimons? They are powerless in front of my virus Digimon. Guilmon, get'em!

Guilmon: Guilmon digivolve into Growlmon!

Deramon: A virus Digimon! Run!

All of them hid behind trees. Then a metal rabbit appeared in the sky.

Rapidmon, Android, Vaccine, Armor, Tri-Beam.

Rapidmon: Don't run away. Come to fight!

Kiwimon: You fight. You are a vaccine Digimon.

Rapidmon: Cowards. You don't deserve to live. Tri-Beam!

A triangle was shaped by Rapidmon's two hands and his legs united which shaped three edges. The triangle produced a beam, which had us as a target. Growlmon evolved into WarGrowlmon and disarmed the beam.

Rapidmon: Now, let's see if you can stop my Rapid Fire!

He shot flames that moved very fast. WarGrowlmon shot some strange missiles that when they met the flames, released water.

Rapidmon: How did you manage to catch my rapid flames?

WarGrowlmon: My missiles are able to locate heat. Say goodbye to your possession, Ring. Atomic Blaster!

WarGrowlmon's missiles destroyed the Dark Ring, which was on rapidmon's left hand. Rapidmon helped us to release the other four Digimon. Rapidmon, Doggymon and Deramon stayed at that place so as to guard it. Kiwimon and Elecmon were Savannah's inhabitants so, they agreed to lead us there, no matter how thick the fog was. After an hour the fog disappeared. It didn't take us long to find the forest's exit. To our surprise we saw Birdramon, Salamon and Anne resting under a tree. We approached them.

Tony: Aren't you a bit easy to be trapped sleeping?

Salamon woke up scared and tried to attack me. Fortunately, GrappLeomon grabbed her from her tail. Her screams woke Birdramon and Anne.

Salamon: Oh! Look at this! It's Tony! I would have scratched you.

Anne: Where were you?

Jim: Us?! Where were YOU?

Anne: We walked until here where we found Birdramon and decided to take a nap.

Tony: A nap…? Enemies surround us. Arukenimon, Mummymon, Dark Rings and Lucemon are out there. Aren't you just a bit afraid?!

Anne: Do you know the way to Factorial Town?

Tony: You change the topic! I can't understand you, girls.

Kiwimon: I do.

Tony: You understand girls?!

Kiwimon: No. I know the way to Factorial Town.

Anne: Then show us.

Kiwimon: We are too east. We must cross the Trash Moutnain first.

Tony: OK. Let's go.

Anne: Trash?!

Kiwimon: It's a dirty place, I must admit.

Salamon: Is it away from here?

Elecmon: Can you see that hill? Behind it is Factorial Town.

Jim: What are we waiting for, then?

We arrived at the mountain in no time. Climbing was easy until we found an obstacle. A fence made by wire-net. Guilmon burned it. We entered the protected area, which seemed to be rubbish dump. At the top of the mountain a palace was seen.

GrappLeomon: We are in trash territory. It's KingSukamon's Kingdom. I suggest we went to his palace to see if everything is OK.

?: I'm sorry to tell you that it is not OK. You are not welcome here DigiDestined.

An army made of turds and slimes that were wearing Dark Rings.

Birdramon: Oh, no! An army of Sukamons and Numemons! You wouldn't like to know their attack.

?: Are you ready? Fire at will!

Sukamons and Numemons: Party Time!

They were shooting turds!

Tony: You are funny! How could this rubbish harm us?

Jim: That is right. Guilmon, fight them.

Birdramon: I'll help you, Guilmon. Meteor Wing!

Many Sukamons were released by being hit by Birdramon's tiny meteors.

Guilmon: Pyro Sphere!

His strong fireballs released two Digimon at each attack. After ten minutes and with Kiwimon's help, most of the trash Digimon were released.

?: Oh, no! My soldiers! But I am still here.

A garbage with a pink creature in it came out of a trash pile.

GrappLeomon: Garbagemon? Are you kidding?! Hey, wait a minute. Don't you wear a Dark Ring?

Garbagemon: He, he! Junk Chunker!

He shot a big turd. Guilmon's fireball burned it in tha air.

GrappLeomon: Is your turn over? Then I introduce you my Cyclone Kick.

He kicked Garbagemon who was thrown at the air where he disappeared at the horizon.

Sukamon: That evil Garbagemon was made by Control Spires. He imprisoned our King and brought the Dark Rings.

Numemon: It was right after Factorial Town was captures.

Elecmon: Do you know anything about Savannah's fate?

Sukamon: Everybody were taken to underground dungeons.

Tony: We will go there too, but after taking care of Kimeramon.

KingSukamon: Thanks for helping our tribe.

Anne: Huh?! Where did he come from?

Sukamon: Some of us went to release him while you were fighting Garbagemon.

KingSukamon: I would like to thank you for your services…

Jim: Hey! Something is flying towards this mountain.

Guilmon: Is it a bird?

Tony: Is it an airplane?

GrappLeomn: No! It's Kimeramon!


	14. 11d Alex

"Where am I? Who am I?" Those words were crossing my head when I woke up on a leathery bed, in a wonderful room… in a giant palace.

?: You are in the Volume Villa and you are our guest.

I showed a surprise in my eyes watching all those frogs and tadpoles with those black rings on their necks.A frog was speaking. It stopped talking and whispered something at a tadpole's ear. That tadpole left.

Frog: You'll dine with our king, Shogun, tonight.

Alex: A royal dinner! Perfect!

Frog: You are new to these places.

They gave me new, clean clothes to wear and they showed me to the bathroom. I took a bath. Whhile I was washing myself, I heard voices from the hall out of the bathroom.

?: I was sent by Kimeramon. He wants the kid you have in there, immediately.

I was scared by the voices. I made a very fast move and I slipped in the bath. Fortunately, I hit my head and as a result, the amnesia went away. "What am I doing here? I must find the others. And what if I am kidnapped?" Suddenly, the door opened and a small blue dinosaur entered the bathroom. I had already been dressed. The Digimon that was standing in front of me was the last one I expected to see.

Alex: Veemon!

Veemon: Shh! I pretend to be Kimeramon's servant. I will take you away from here.

He took me out of the bathroom. He tied me with a fat rope and was pulling me violently. He was a really good actor.

Veemon: Well, Gekomon and Otamamon, I'm leaving.

Gekomon: Before leaving you should talk to my king.

Veemon: I can't do otherwise.

They took us through a giant hall to an enormous room. There, on numerous cushions a big frog was sitting.

?: Leave us alone.

When the Gekomon went away, the giant frog spoke to us.

?: I am ShogunGekomon, the king of the Geko Swamp that surrounds this building. You don't have to continue acting evil, Veemon. I was informed for you by Pegasusmon that visited me a couple of days ago.

Veemon: What? Acting evil?! I don't know what are you talking about. I am sent by Kimeramon. Can't you see the Dark Ring on my foot?

ShogunGekomon: Then we must remove it and quickly. Magical Fist!

Veemon: Ok! Ok! It's fake. I'll remove it myself. But you won't attack Alex, he is my fellow.

He stood in front of me to protect me by ShogunGekomon's attack.

ShogunGekomon: Ha, ha! Fellow! I am not evil. We, the Gekomon tribe, are hiding from the Dark Rings pretending to be possessed. I tried to attack Veemon just to protect Alex. You are safe here. And I just learnt that the forest's fog disappeared. Your friends must be OK. You can stay here to dine with us and to spend the night as well.

Veemon: Then I must go out of the Villa to call VeeDramon in.

ShogunGekomon: Don't worry. Gekomon can go.

Alex: But we must go and defeat Kimeramon .

ShogunGekomon: Stay here. It's getting too late. You can leave in the morning. And the dinner is being prepared.

Alex: OK. I don't believe that the others will go during the night to fight Kimeramon.

VeeDramon came in the same room where we were. Gekomon brought three tables in the Throne room and Otamamon were bringing the food. After we were full, a Gekomon led us to our rooms. I was the last to be shown the way. When Gekomon opened my room's door he apologized for his earlier behaviour, then left. The room wasn't that big, but it was comfortable. When I woke up, in the morning, Veemon was already awake and in my room.

Alex: What happened?

Veemon: I was coming to say goodnight, when I bumped into that Woodmon.. He was trying to break into your room and he was wearing a dark ring…

Alex: And…?

Veemon: His appearance shows that Kimeramon knows where we are. Woodmon left depressed because he realized what he was about to do, after I had released him.

Alex: And that means…?

Veemon: That means that we have to hurry or Gekomon will have trouble.

Alex: OK. Let's go to Factorial Town now.

We started our short journey quickly after we said farewell to ShogunGekomon. Factorial Town wasn't away. After half an hour, VeeDramon, Veemon and I, we arrived at Factorial Town's north Gate. We had no sooner arrived than the door opened by itself. We went past it. Right then, I heard somebody calling my name. Nick, Gabumon and Frigimon were coming. We entered Factorial Town all together.


	15. 11e Peter

When I came to my senses, I saw Mary's face in front of me. I was surprised. I was relieved to see Lopmon, Tentomon and Kyukimon nearby.

Mary: Peter wake up!

Peter: You scared me.

Mary: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…

Peter: Never mind. What happened?

Kyukimon: We are at a strange place I can't identify. I haven't seen such a thing before.

Peter: What is it?

We were at the bottom of a drop of about 150meters tall. Stuck on that giant "wall" was a huge door made of gold.

Tentomon: That door doesn't have any lock, button or handle to be opened.

Kyukimon: But it has some wall painting.

Peter: What? Let me see. There are letters. They are ancient Greek. I've learned about them at school. It says "This door will be opened by the Chosen One to defeat the Enemy who will return later to end the Great War". What is the Great War?

Kyukimon: There is a legend about that Great War: "When there will be chaos in the World, ancient powers will wake up and duel. During the Great War, Digimon will have to fight their own tribes. They will fight to decide about the World's fortune. When everything will seem to be the Evil One's way, the Guardian will appear to settle the crisis."

Mary: That door has to do with the Guardian, not with us. Let's find the others.

?: Not yet. Thousand Spells!

Kyukimon: Watch out!

A rain of little papers came from the sky. We ran away from it. A priest-like Digimon was flying over us. It should have jumped from the top of that cliff.

Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve into Kabuterimon! Electro Shocker!

Kabuterimon's electric attack paralysed that weird Digimon which fell to the ground. Kyukimon jumped on it and threatened to cut its throat if it moved.

Kyukimon: Who sent you, Taomon? Answer or I'll kill you!

Taomon: Kill me. There are thousands like me on the File Island.

Kyukimon cut Taomon's throat using his scythe. A black blood was spoilt. For a moment we all came up with the idea that Kyukimon had gone insane, but then, Taomon became black and disappeared.

Kyukimon: Another Control Spire. I suggest we hurried to Factorial Town. Now!

Mary: All right, let's go.

?: Hey! Is anybody there? Help me!

Peter: It's Lucas! Where are you Luke? It's Peter.

Luke: Follow my voice! I'm trapped by a tree.

Wormmon: Me too.

We ran to Luke's voice direction to see him and Wormmon too tied by a tree's twigs.

Peter: What…?

Luke: Save us!

Lopmon: Tiny Twister!

Wormmon: No! Wait! It's a…

?: Cherrymon.

The voice was coming from the tree, which turned around to show its face. It hit the flying Lopmon with its stick.

Kyukimon: Black Gears possess Cherrymon! That's the reason for the fog. If we release him, he will delete the fog.

Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon digivolve into MegaKabuterimon! Horn Buster!

He hit Cherrymon's trunk and as a result, Luke and Wormmon were released.

Wormmon: Wormmon, using ExVeemon's DNA, digivolve into DinoBemon! Iritantant Buzz!

Using hypersonic vibrations he managed to paralyse Cherrymon.

Lopmon: Lopmon matrix digivolve into Antylamon! Deva Cure!

A beam came out of Antylamon's mouth, causing Cherrymon's Black Gears to be extracted and destroyed. When Cherrymon came to his senses and saw the fog, he cleared it immediately. After thanking us. He showed us the way to Factorial Town through the forest. While we were about to enter the North Gate, James, Agumon and Myotismon accompanied us.


	16. 12 The Third Outpost

Arukenimon: So, you've made it this far. But your way ends here.

The spider lady was standing on the door with Mummymon on her side.

James: You! Against all of us?! That's ridiculous.

Mummymon: Rediculous? I'll show you who is ridiculous! Necro…

Arukenimon: Wait! Let's tell them about the situation.

Mummymon: But the master said…

Arukenimon: Forget about the master. It's only we and they now. Master Lucemon was controlling Kimeramon's will and Dark Rings from inside his prison. He is almighty.

Tom: Then let's see if he can save you from the power of good and light! Patamon!

Patamon: Patamon, matrix digivolve into MagnaAngemon!

James: Let's fight them. They are not enough powerful against us.

Arukenimon: He! Spider Web!

Mummymon: Snake Bandage!

They managed to imprison everyonr except for Locomon who went back. The couple started making fun of us and talking about ways of murdering us followed by laughs. But they didn't damage anyone. After some time, we had got bored of hearing them. Etemon, Nick and Armadillomon had fallen asleep. I had started feeling sleepy, too when Locomon returned with VeeDramon.

VeeDramon: I had got out of Locomon after the robbery and you left without me. But I will save you! VeeDramon digivolve into AeroVeeDramon! Vee Wing Blade!

The web that kept us imprisoned was destroyed and the sleeping people had a very bad awakening. Our Digimon returned into play. Arukenimon's agility was unbelievable and Mummymon's firepower was too powerful. . Myotismon released his bats which started biting Mummymon's bandages making him feel terrible. Using Arukenimon as a target, PailDramon, MetalGreymon and WarGrowlmon unleashed their missiles. Kyukimon's Blade Twister cut Mummymon's body into small papers and Antylamon with Andromon's help slashed Arukenimon.

Mary: That was easy.

James: Yes, too easy.

Etemon: With their failure, the third Guardian will be released. Then, only Zhuquiaomon is still imprisoned, but where?

Andromon: He is kept in Mount Panorama by Lucemon himself.

Anne: Then there is the final boss.

Tony: How do you know all this, Andromon?

Andromon: There was a notebook on a table in the castle. I read it there.

Peter: Whether we've beat them or not, I don't see any Guardian nearby.

Locomon: Of course you don't. You must destroy the Control Spire first. It is like a seal for the Guardian's prison.

Alex: Perfect! Where is it?

Locomon: I saw it on the highest tower of the castle while coming back.

AeroVeeDramon: No problem. I'll get it.

After two minutes he returned stating he had destroyed it. He was telling the truth. The Guardian exited the castle through its giant gate followed by his servants. An enormous white tiger, a machine rooster, a monkey and a dog.

Baihumon(tiger): I, the East Sector's Guardian, thank you for your help. DigiDestined. I live in this castle because I hate the sunny and sandy desert of Gear Savannah. In my opinion, you should hurry and face Lucemon today. It's too early to rest. Go DigiDestined! Good luck.

Locomon offered to lead us to MountPanorama. Kiwimon and Elecmon stayed at the Savannah. At the way we didn't meet up with any other danger. It was noon when we arrived at the foot of MountPanorama.

Mary: How will we go up there?

Peter: Either climbing or flying.

The sun rose over MountPanorama's top, from our point of view. Then a giant shadow covered us. It was Lucemon standing on the top. As the sunlight was falling at his back, his shadow was looking giant. Then, with a very loud voice, he talked.

Lucemon: At last. We meet again, kids. I knew you would come. I've been expecting you. Are you planning to beat me? I should prevent you from that thought, but NO! I would do the same if I were in your shoes. Kill the opponent. But I can do it now, too. You are obstacles in my way to take the total control of this world. Something more than just opponents. You are going to fight the Evil itself. Are you sure you can go for it?

The final duel just arrived. Who is going to prevail? The struggle between good and evil will be very hard. Find about it in the next chapter.


	17. 13 Lucemon's Last Stand

He jumped from the peak. Suddenly, his wings became giant and black. He landed in front of us and he turned back to normal.

Lucemon: Let's start the performance.

All Digimon attacked him. When the powder from the explosions disappeared, we saw him. Although he had been hit, his body was just like he hadn't been attacked.

Lucemon: Is this all you've got?

Patamon: Patamon digivolve into Angemon!

Lucemon: An angel? You'll fight me with an angel?! That's ridiculous!

He released a darkness wave. Angemon was struck by it. He seemed as he was choking.

Lucemon: Goodbye Angemon.

All of our Digimon matrix digivolved and reattacked. Lucemon released Angemon and using a darkness beam launched from his hand, he eliminated all missiles and hit the Digimon that were moving against him. They fell to the ground damaged.

Angemon: Angemon digivolve into MagnaAngemon!

Birdramon: Birdramon digivolve into Garudamon!

Every Digimon attacked again. No result. Then, reinforcements arrived.

Lillymon: You are not alone, DigiDestined.

Majiramon: That was a good idea to protect each sector but a better one to help you defeat the bad guy.

Lucemon: The Deva Warriors! Oh, no!

MetalGreymon: All together!

Majiramon: Flaming Arrowheads!

Mihiramon: Armored Tiger Tail!

Chatsuramon: Howl of the Heaven!

Makuramon: Treasure Ball!

Sinduramon: Positron Pulse!

Kumbhiramon: Deva Clone Attack!

Vajramon: Deva Blade!

Antylamon: Bunny Blades!

MarineAngemon: Ocean Love!

FlareRizamon: Blaze Inferno!

WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw!

MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!

Lillymon: Flower Cannon!

Myotismon: Nightmare Claw!

Garudamon: Wing Blade!

VeeDramon: Vee Wing Blade!

MegaKabuterimon: Electro Shocker!

Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!

PailDramon: Desperado Blaster!

WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster!

DinoBeemon: Iritatant Buzz!

Ankylomon: Ankylomon, using Angemon's DNA, digivolve into Shakkoumon! Justice Beam!

Andromon: Lightning Blade!

Lucemonwas almost defeated when:

MagnaAngemon: Gate of Destiny!

A circular door was shaped by MagnaAngemon's sword. It opened and pulled Lucemon in.

Tom: Go and tell your friend, Devimon, who finnaly crushed whom.

Lucemon: What are you doing? Where am I going?

MagnaAngemon: You are going to meet Piedmon and Demon in nothingness.

Lucemon: NO! No! _Nooo…_

The door closed behind him. He was defeated. Darkness was defeated by the DigiDestined. The Digital World was released.

James: What did you say, MagnaAngemon? Piedmon? Demon?!

MagnaAngemon: I had sent Piedmon at that place the Spiral Mountain's time. Demon was sent there because he couldn't escape from that dimension.

James: YOU SENT PIEDMON?!

MagnaAngemon: Yes. Why?

James: Then… you are… TK's Patamon!

MagnaAngemon: Exactly.

James: Then, don't tell me that our Digimon are…?

MetalGreymon: I'm Tai's Digimon.

WereGarurumon: I'm Matt's.

Garudamon: I'm Sora's.

Lillymon: I'm Mimmy's.

PailDramon: I'm Davis's.

Shakkoumon: I'm Cody's.

DinoBeemon: I'm Ken's.

Antylamon: I am Willy's.

MegaKabuterimon: I'm Izzy's

Angewomon: I'm Kari's.

Guilmon: I'm new in this profession.

Jim: I can't believe all this time we had been with the famous Digimon that helped the DigiDestined defeat the Dark Masters.

GrappLeomon" It's true.

Chatsuramon: Let's go to File City, now. The others should be waiting.

At the way we met many Digimon that saluted us. We had to realize that our achievement had made us heros. When we arrived at File City, at sunset, we saw lots of Digimon waiting for us.

Jijimon: Congratulations, DigiDestined. You defeated Lucemon, the Fallen Angel. Myotismon?!

Myotismon: We meet again, old man. Ha, ha, ha!

Jijimon: Yes. Long time no see.

After the great party that happened that night, the 4th Guardian came in person to congratulate us.

Zhuquiaomon: You helped us defeat Lucemon and we are grateful. What could I do for you?

James: On behalf of my friends, I ask you not to erase our memories from this world.

Zhuquiaomon: Lucemon's defeat equals to Analogman's, so I agree. Also, I believe that you should return to your world tonight, because about half a minute should have passed already in your world and I think you wouldn't like others to realize your absence. There is a Dimensional Portal in File City, that's how you arrived here. It can lead you to your world. Using your Digivices you can open it any time but only in this world.

When we had said farewell to our fellows, we used our Digivices to open the portal. It was behind a waterfall. We entered it. The next moment we were at the position we had been when we were at first transferred. It was like a dream, but we all knew that it was actually true. But, because I hadn't trusted Zhuquiaomon, I had borrowed a bat from Myotismon, which I had put in a cage. Its appearance in that world meant that digital things could be as well transferred. What would happen if a Digimon was transferred to our world? That question kept haunting my mind ever since.

18th August 1999, London

James Smith.


End file.
